The New Commoner
by geekofbakerstreet
Summary: Eren Tamashi is from America where her life wasn't all the greatest. Though when she gets accepted to not only a new school, but to a new life at Ouran High School. However, for a frightful past she'd like to keep secret, she hides her gender with unattractive clothes and hair. She hates the fact of peers calling her names, but all that changes when she finds Music Room #3
1. Chapter 1: Wrong Room

**Geek: Look guys! Ouran Host Club fanfic! First one EVERRRRRRR! *VICTORY YELL* O0O WHOOOOOOOO! Hope you enjoyyyy!**

I walked up to the steps of the grand building and I saw my reflection in the full-length crystal clear windows. My brown-red hair covered most of my face and shielded my dark green eyes, with the help of the thick frame glasses. I wore a simple black sweater jacket and jeans, with brown sneakers. Not much to look at, especially with my lanky face and stature. My thinness didn't help, and neither did my tan messenger bag and books under my arm.

I looked into the library and saw the whole place full of rich boys and girls in expensive uniforms. I sighed exasperated with their rich snobby talk. _Isn't there anyone who's normal here? _I thought. I climbed up rainbow and marble stairs and continued to look for a good place to read my books and listen to my Ipod. I notice petals from the cherry blossom trees raining down to the ground from the windows as I walk past a hallway or two. I come to a door where the small black sign reads, 'Music Room #3'.

I sigh with relief.

"Finally, a place I can listen to music and read in _peace._" I sigh and smile wearily.

It's my first day in this snotty rich school, Ouran High School. Just because I got a lucky break from the normal high school all the way in America. Thank God this scholarship got me out of that horrible house. Ever since I moved here to Japan, my new life started. Thank goodness I can at least stay in the dorms this place offers. I gotta say though, I really hate the kids here. All pedigree and blueblood, making fun of the kid who made honor roll. Commoner, peasant, dog. Really? They aren't royalty! Not all of them, I don't think. I breathe in and open the door. Roses petals flurried in front of my vision and I couldn't see.

"Welcome." A collected voice greeted. That was the worse thing I could've done. It changed the way I saw school forever.

"Welcome, to the Ouran Highschool Host Club." A seductive voice whispered.

And a tall blond kid with indigo eyes and...police outfit?

"Gaaaaaahhh!" I screamed and jumped at least 10 feet in the air and I clinged to one of the gold and marble columns.

"Ever heard of a handshake?!" I screeched in my male voice from the pillar I was holding onto.

He laughed and said something to another boy with black choppy hair and glasses.

I heard glasses say something along the lines of,

"Why yes, Tamaki, he _does _look like Haruhi when we first say him."

"Um, can someone help me down?!" I call.

Tamaki, I think, snaps his long fingers and looks over to..red haired twins.

"Right. Can't have a unhappy customer! Hikaru! Kaoru! Help our poor prince down!" He called, winking at me.

My face reddened a bit and I shook my head and called to the brown haired boy.

"Hey! Can you stop your friend from being so perverted?!"

The boy, who looked up at me, could easily be mistaken for a girl. Big brown eyes, and even a feminine voice to match.

"Sorry, I've tried so many times. Really, I feel bad for you. But since it seems like I'm stuck with these guys for life…" He grumbled.

"Awww, Haruchi…" One redhead twin said and moved over to one side of Haruchi.

"...You don't mean that." The second one finished.

The twins had grabbed a ladder and swung it over to the pillar I was clinging onto for dear life to. One balanced the ladder and the other, my guess is...Hikaru? Climbed the ladder and scooped me into his arms. He smiled sexily, making me blush. Then he swung me over his shoulder.

"What the hell?" I sweared as my glasses dropped to the floor, and smashed. I hate heights. They scare me so much. My vision got wobbly and I heard a little boy yell,

"Look Mori Senpai! The funny boy looks greeeeeen!"

"Honey. Be nice." I'm guessing Mori replied in monotone.

"Oh, I'll help the little dog from getting scared." Snickered Hikaru.

Then he warranted a death sentence.

He touched my butt.

I turned to face him, a irk mark appearing on my forehead.

"If we weren't up in the air, I would've punched you so hard, that it would send you and your devil of a brother back to the hell you two came from." I growled.

This only made him snicker.

"Wow, are heard Americans were feisty...I like that…" He whispered.

"DAMN YOOOOU!" I raged.

He and his brother laughed even more but then Hikaru stopped. His face went ashen white.

Kaoru looked at his brother and tilted his head. "Brother? Something wrong?"

Hikaru looked at me mischievously.

_Oh God. He found out! Please dear God don't tell me he found out…_ I whimpered in my mind.

I heard him chuckle.

"Well, Boys, looks like we got ourselves a problem." Hikaru announced as he slid down the ladder the rest of the way.

He set me down, much to my death stare and pointed at me laughing.

"We got ourselves a _girl!_" He drew out.

And I suddenly hit the floor. My last thought.

_CURSE YOU HIKARU OR KAORU I DON'T EVEN KNOW._


	2. Chapter 2: Eren the Host

**Geek: I hope the first chapter was okayyyy...please don't hate me ;-; I just hope it's as good as I thought it was...well, without further ado, the story! *throws sparkles***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool Host Club. If I did, it would probably would stink.**

"Eren Chan? Eren Chan! Wake up!" A little boy voice sang.

I groaned, and more a blissful moment, I didn't remember where I was. Then it came crashing like a wave when I saw the boys surrounding me on what looked like a red Roman Style couch.

I dealt out my signature death stare to the twins, who just ignored it and grinned wickedly.

"You assholes! Do you have any idea-OH THE NERVE OF THIS SCHOOL!" I yelled.

Tamaki, as I remember, held out a graceful hand and looked at me, pouring his sapphire eyes into my emerald ones.

"Ahhhh, another secret Princess...please to meet you my fair-"

I slapped him. Right there. I had just about enough of this crazy group of guys. They were all awful. He slammed against a pillar and all of the boys ran over to him. I was shocked. I didn't mean to slap him that hard. I threw myself off the bed and rushed over to the group.

"Oh my God...I didn't...I swear I didn't mean to…" I whispered, water forming in my eyes.

I grabbed a pair of scissors and tape, and ripped off my sleeve, despite the wide eyes of the group. I placed the tattered sleeve on his cheek and cut the tape with my scissors, creating a makeshift bandage. As I put my hand on the wound, he swiftly grabbed it and smiled.

"I like her…" He purred.

Another irk mark appeared on my forehead.

"Why you little-" I started, but was interrupted by the glasses kid.

"Trust me, Tamaki is fine. After all, he's dealt with Haruhi's slaps, so he's okay. Oh, I don't believe I said my name. I'm Kyoya Ootori. I'm vice president of the Host Club."

"Um, Host Club?" I ask.

"The Host Club is meant to make the ladies here at Ouran here happy, considering we have way too much time on our hands." Kyoya shrugged.

"And since you'll be joining…" Smirked Tamaki as he stood up and offered me a hand.

I ignored it and got up on my own.

"Wait, I never agreed to-" I started. This time the twins interrupted.

"If you don't want that…" Started Twin One (Honestly, I can't keep track anymoreeee…)

"...that nasty secret of your to come out…" Supplied Twin Two.

"Then you _must _become a Host member as a boy!" They finished in usion.

I tilted my head worriedly, and looked over to the only sane person in the room.

"How do you deal with them? The only two level headed ones here is me and you…" I whimpered to Haruhi.

He just shook his head.

"You'll get used to it…" Haruhi sighed.

Tamaki pointed at the twins, order at the ready.

"Boys, get her dressed. Kyoya, call my hair stylist. Mori, pick up some contacts. And Honey...go...go play with Haruhi."

"Um, what?" I squeaked

The twins linked their arms with mine and sped to what looked like a changing room.

"What's going ooooon…" I yelled.

"Put this on." The twins replied unhelpfully as they tossing me a school uniform.

They stepped out as I got changed and Tamaki's hair stylist messed with my hair and contacts were being shoved into my eyes at the same time.

_Why me?_ I groaned in my mind.

"Ohhhhhh, Eren Chan, you look so cool!" Gasped Honey.

"Um, I guess?" I said as I stepped out of the changing room and looked in the full length mirror.

My hair was a lot neater, having what I guess was bangs fall over one of my eyes. The suit did look nice on me, I had to say and was a lot better than those poofy dresses that the other girls wore. My eyes looked a lot larger and greener too.

"Nice! My stylist is _never _wrong!" Claimed Tamaki as he spun around.

"Well, now you can pass as a boy. I'm thinking we call her the bad boy type?" Kyoya suggested.

"Hey, I thought you were on my side…" I grumbled and folded my arms.

"That is soooo cute how you looked all grumpy!" Tamaki gushed.

"Say that again, and your eyes won't be the only thing that's purple." I threatened, pulling up my fist.

Then my mind flashed back to Honey. He knew my name. My eyes turned on him.

"Honey...how did you know my name?" I said slowly.

"Don't you know? I have all information on every student here at Ouran." Explained Kyoya.

"Plus, your Student ID fell out of your pocket." Said...Hikaru? What ever. A twin.

"Ugh…" I groaned.

"Hey, if it makes you feel better, you aren't the only girl here." Assured Haruhi as he placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"What-what do you mean?" I ask.

I could feel the twins and Tamaki look at their friend nervously, the twins shaking their heads furiously. Haruhi ignored it.

"Well, I'm a girl." Replied Haruhi cooly.

I opened my mouth to say something, but I quickly shut it and put a finger on my chin.

"Well that makes sense…" I muse.

"What?! You aren't shocked?" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Well, not really. I am shocked, but you were the one that slipped up. Earlier you said that I was _another _secret princess, meaning there was two. And since Haruhi looks like a girl…" I explained shrugging my shoulders.

Tamaki deadpanned and gave a few strangled sounds.

"What he's trying to say is that you are quite the detective, Ms. Eren." Kyoya said as he smiled.

My face was dusted with red.

_Dammit. No blushing. Co-workers, remember? All of these idiots want you to act like this…_ my conscious reminded me. I took a deep breath and smiled with eyes closed.

"Thanks, Kyoya! And Tamaki, too...I guess?" I questioned.

"Well, let's make today your first day as a Host!" Tamaki announced, looking at what looked like a subtitle box that read,

'Open For Business.'

"Uh, is that normal?" I asked, pointing to the black and pink box.

"Yes, actually." Kyokya replied.

Girls in expensive uniforms started walking in, and some noticed me. One with curly black hair whispered to her friend and the other giggled.

I sat at a table and noticed three other girls sit down next to me.

"So, you're Eren right? Why did you join Host Club?" Asked the curly black hair from earlier.

_Urgh, I don't know what to do! This is so weird! Um, oh yes! That story! I ca do that!_

"So, you're father's in the military?" She whispered.

"Yeah, but I dealt with it. It's not as bad as it sounds, really. Even though I miss him, he's in my heart." I say, smiling sadly.

I heard a collective 'Awwwwww….' come from the room.

"Um, Eren, do you mind if we request you tomorrow?" A blonde asked.

"Oh! Um, sure! Thanks girls!" I smiled with one eye closed.

Their eyes turned into hearts and their blushes became even redder.

"Oh! I need to talk to Kyoya Senpai! I'll see you later, okay ladies?" I say, winking.

They swooned and waved.

"Uh, okay…" One said dreamily.

I strolled over to Kyoya and tapped him.

"Um, what's the purpose of this?" I whisper ask.

"It's for entertainment, really." He supplied while he pushed up his glasses.

"Yes, it gets _very _interesting." Tamaki's voice whispered into my ear.

"Gaaaaaaah!" I screamed, making all of the girls laughed.

My face turned bright red from embarrassment and I just took a deep breath.

_They're just trying to get to you… _I reminded myself.

I laughed and slapped Tamaki on the back.

"You really got me Tamaki!" I laughed with my eyes shut.

_Don't cry, he's not here. It's fine. These are your friends. They aren't trying to remind you._

I thought in my head.

I choked on a few tears and looked at Tamaki, smiling nervously.

"I, um, need to go." I say wavering and I rush off, grabbing my bag.

"Ugggggg...Eren!" Tamaki calls.

"What?!" I yell a lot louder than I should have.

"Pick up some instant coffee would you?" Called Tamaki, snickering and allowing everyone to laugh behind him.

**Worst Cliffhanger EVERRRRR! *twirls and throws more sparkle***


	3. Chapter 3: Tough

**Geek: Sparkles for the favs reviews and followers! *tosses sparkle on readers***

I ran for the boy's bathroom and locked myself in one of the expensive stalls with its own mirror, wash basin, toilet, and sink.

_Why'd did I think they would be friends with me? _I thought miserably.

I took a deep, shaky breath, holding back tears surely to come.

_I'm tough. I can bear through this. I've been through worse. Hell and back remember?_

I smiled sadly, a shadow coming across my eyes. I looked up and saw my face in the mirror.

Ugly. I hate it. I hate my eyes, my hair, I hate everything about me.

My shaking smiled shattered and turned into a shaking frown. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I hit the mirror with my fist.

Ugly.

Only word I can think of to describe myself.

I thought it would be different here, for some reason. No bullies, no parents, just friends. I let out a quivering sob until I heard the door of the bathroom open, making me put a hand over my mouth.

"Eren? Eren, you in here?" called...Haruhi.

"G-go away!" I yelled.

"Tamaki didn't mean it, I swear! Can't get it through his thick skull…" She said trailing off.

We shared a laugh.

"You ready to come out?" She asked, knocking on my stall.

"Um, yeah...just, give me a sec." I told her and whipped out a tissue from my bag and wiping the tears on my sleeve.

I unlocked the stall and smiled.

I knew that she knew something was wrong, but didn't ask about it. I walked a few paces ahead of her just in case she got the idea of asking me and noticed that Tamaki was also rushing down the hall. At a very high speed. Right. Towards. Us…

I foresaw what was going to happen, and shoved Haruhi in front of me.

_It's very obvious how much he likes her, I don't understand how she hasn't seen it! Don't want to get in the way of that… _I thought deviously.

He ran into her, making her grab onto his arm for support. However, they both tumbled to the ground, Tamaki on top of Haruhi in a very awkward position. I snickered as I watched Tamaki's face turn redder and redder. Then he turned on me.

"You tried that!" He screeched and pointed at me.

I just shrugged my shoulders and snickered. He stood up and looked at me with..concern? No, I'm just seeing things.

"You've got some nerve, walking out on the Host Club like that. Something must've shaken you. After the Host Club is done for the day, you will tell us everything. Understand?" He said sternly.

"Alright, Tamaki, don't get your expensive Egyptian Cotton boxers in a twist." I said, waving my hands.

_Tough. That's the act. _

And I walked over to the grand doors.

As the last girls filed out, Tamaki closed the double doors and strolled over to a way expensive looking chair.

"Alright, Eren. Tell us." He said.

I noticed that everyone was either standing or sitting with serious looks in their eyes, even the twins. It scared me seeing them like that. I sighed.

"Fine, I'll tell you. The real reason I chose to be a guy is so my father wouldn't find me." I said, crossing my arms.

"But I thought you said that he was in the military." Hikaru (FINALLY I CAN TELL THE TWO APART!) said.

"I lied. That bastard isn't in the military, he's a drunk. I got the scholarship for Ouran and saw a chance to get away from him. Hell, he's not even a dad. I didn't tell him and I ran." I growled with bitter anger.

"What about your mother?" asked Kaoru.

"She died in child labor. Kinda blame her death on myself okay?!" I yelled, not meaning to.

I looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru. I didn't mean to yell." I said with a half smile.

"The one thing I don't understand is why you flipped out on Tamaki." mused Kyoya.

"At my old school I got bullied for obvious reasons. I take offense to that, so that's why I can be so mean sometimes. Shield, ya know?" I laughed dryly.

Tamaki stood up and...ruffled my hair?

Um. Okay then…

"Do not worry, Eren! We shall keep this secret with our lives!" Tamaki announced dramatically, throwing his arm out and twirling around while roses spilled in the background.

I facepalmed and rolled my eyes.

"God, is he always this dramatic?" I ask, making Tamaki turn white and sit in the corner.

I laughed along with the twins, Honey, Haruhi, and even Kyoya.

_This will turn out fine. What could go wrong?_

**Geek: Obviously you know something will go **_**terribly **_**wrong. Otherwise it wouldn't be much of a story, right? :3 Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! You know the drill. SPARKLES FOR ALL! *throws sparkles* ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Alive

**Geek: Whoooooooo! VICTORY! O0O Another chapter! Hope you enjoy it! I really like writing this, and for a first Ouran fanfic, I think I'm doing well! Sparkles for all the awesome people! Meaning everyone! *Sparkles thrown* :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or Apple or the songs. Or even the animes and shows mentioned. Basically I don't own crap.**

I walked down to the Host Club with my black headphones on my ears, listening to 'I'm Alive by Becca.' from my favorite anime, Black Butler. My ipod was stuffed into my messenger bag that was covered in Doctor Who, Sherlock, and anime show buttons. I finally got to the doors, the rain of roses greeting me, but I ignored them as I walked in. Until one of the twins took my headphones and the other my bag.

"Hey! Give that back! Give me back my bags!" I yelled, swiping at the two twins.

The one holding my bag screeched and dropped it.

"My god a fangirl _and _an otaku!" He yelled and threw the bag down.

"Those are the worst!" Yelled the other and started running around like a chicken with his head chopped off.

Tamaki and the brothers were running around, and a sweat drop appeared on my head.

"Um, why are they freaking out?" I whispered behind my hand to Honey.

"The last otaku that came here was a little…" He started and made a swirling motion with his finger near his head.

"Oh. Um, guys! I'm not crazy! I don't cosplay or any of that!" I assured as I waved my hands swiftly.

Tamaki and the twins stopped and sighed with relief.

"Ohhhhhhhh...what's this?" Hikaru snickered as he picked up my ipod and swung the headphones around his finger.

My face heated.

"Give it back!" I screeched and grabbed for the electronic.

He just threw it to Kaoru. It turned into a game of monkey in the middle and at some point I ran into Hikaru. My face heated even more.

He bent down to my ear.

"How about for a kiss?" He whispered.

"Over your dead body!"

I threw my hands in the air, exasperated.

"I better get it back by the end of the day!" I call as I go to the changing room.

_Never have I met to devils that look exactly the same. _

I thought angrily as I changed out of my uniform into whatever Tamaki decided we would be today.

"Welcome." We said in usion to the girls that arrived in.

Komnos. Not bad, it could definitely be worse. We were in the cherry blossom garden, the fountain being centerpiece. Everyone seemed occupied. Honey was chatting happily and eating cakes with a group of girls and Mori was sitting with them, Tamaki was flirting, the twins were doing their homosexual act (Gag me. Seriously, how could girls not see how fake it was?) Kyoya was jotting something down in his mysterious black notebook. Haruhi was chatting with some girls, some swooning coming from that direction. I just stood awkwardly.

_Yes, because I know 100% what to do on my second day. _I sarcastically thought.

"Hey Eren! Come sit with us!" Called a blond haired girl waving me over.

"Um, okay! Sure!" I smiled with my eyes closed. I heard some girls swoon.

_Wow, this is a lot easier than I thought!_

"So, I really would really like if you told me about your days!" I laughed.

And the girls launched into story.

As the day ended, Haruhi walked over to me and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Nice job today! By the way, what were you yelling about earlier?"

"Take a guess. Those demonic twins took my messenger bag and freaked out because I like anime and called me a fangirl. And then Hikaru took my ipod and bag and said the only to get it back was to kiss him. Yeah, and I'll grow wings." I explained, an irk mark showing up.

"Actually, they have a fairly good reason. To be scared, I mean. Not take your bag and ipod, but to freak out. A girl came here and thought Kyoya was the spitting image of this guy on an anime. Needless to say, she screwed up the club fairly well. Thank heavens she's at her home in France."

I snickered as the picture of France from Hetalia appeared in my mind. I formed an 'o' with my mouth.

"Yeah, but why take my stuff?" I asked, folding my arms.

Haruhi shrugged. "You are asking me about the twins. Almost no one can figure them out."

"Hey! Eren!" Kaoru called.

"We're sorry for taking your stuff." Hikaru said.

"Oh! Um, it's fine. I need to keep my temper in check anyways." I say, putting a hand behind my head.

"No really. We're sorry." The twins said in usion.

"Thanks guys! But...um. Where are they?" I asked.

The twins exchanged to devilish smiles.

_Oh God. I know this is bad. I should've known when they were apologizing. _I groaned in my head.

The twins pointed up...into the trees.

My bag and ipod were slung on a cherry blossom full branch.

"You! You two!" I couldn't even finish. I sighed, and started to climb.


	5. Chapter 5: Branches and Books

As I tried not to fall and break one of my arms, I noticed how high up I was. I do hate heights, but the pillar was different. It wasn't canopied by an array of different pink petals. I finally saw my stuff and climbed over to it, quickly but cautiously. I finally got to the branch and got my ipod and messenger bag when…

*SNAP*

The branch that the bag, ipod and most importantly, _I _was on had broken. And I fell.

I panicked and tried to grab at the branches, but all were too flimsy. As the grassy floor of doom rapidly approached my vision, I finally saw a fairly thick branch and clung onto it, doing a flip in the process. I sighed with relief. Though I didn't grab my things, I did however saved myself. And the branch I had death gripped wasn't too far from the ground. I breathed in, and jumped down, landing on my feet but then face planting.

"Smooth Eren, reeeal smooth." I groaned into the dirt unfortunate enough to get my face.

I flipped over and looked up at the tree. It was beautiful. The pink flowers made a roof over me, sun and sky dappling. I sat up and winced. My arm had a big purple bruise and I was cut up in many places, more notably a slightly bigger scratch on my face. I stung all over, but I got up, grabbed my reclaimed things, and walked over to the dorm building.

I slipped out of my suit as I came into my room. One person rooms, thank goodness. I put on a dark green tee shirt with ripped jean shorts. I also put on a golden necklace with a bird flying out of a metal cage. My mother's necklace. I grabbed my bag and checked my ipod. It's not broken, miraculously. I turned on my ipod and put on my headphones. I played Ordinary Human by One Republic, and walked out the door, book in hand.

I walked out of the bus I had rode to get to the park, I took out my headphones and stuffed them in my bag. I go to a meadow area and lay down book open to my bookmarked area.

"Eren!" A faint voice calls.

I sit up. Probably nothing.

I go back to reading.

"Eren!" says the voice a little louder.

_Alright. Something's up. _

I shut my book and sat up.

"Oh! Hi Haruhi!" I call and wave.

I smiled and walked over to her.

"I didn't know you came here!" I said.

Considering Haruhi was the only girl friend and the only one who treated me like a friend at least.

"Oh hey Haruhi! Why did you-" Started a voice. He had red choppy hair, golden eyes, tan sweater vest thing with a hood but no sleeves, black tank top, and jeans.

"Oh hello! My name's Eren Tamashi! Are you a friend of Haruhi's?" I asked, smiling sweetly.

The boy made a few strangled stuttering sounds and some red was on his face.

"I'm surprised you didn't recognize him!" Haruhi laughed.

The it dawned on me.

"Kaoru?!" I said, surprised.

"Um, we're here too!" Said Tamaki.

I looked over to see the rest of them in everyday clothes. It freaked me out. I shivered.

"It's weird not seeing you guys in non expensive clothes." I said, shivering.

"Yeah, well we would same about you." Commented Kyoya.

I heard a snicker come from Hikaru. I could finally tell the two apart because Kaoru's eyes were a lot softer than his brother's, and he smiled a little bit more. Plus Kaoru was a lot calmer and collected out of school. I smiled genuinely at the group.

"Woah...Eren you look not like a boy!" Yelled Honey happily.

"Honey…" Warned Mori.

"It's fine, really. Thanks Honey!" I thank happily.

"So, we were going to walk around town, go to the market maybe, go to the mall. Wanna join?" Asked Tamaki.

"Um, sure!" I say, my face turning a little pink as I smiled nervously.

_This is soooooo weird! They're acting...normal! Like teenagers! Wait a minute, did Kaoru blush at me? Geez, this is freaking me out! Tamaki isn't being a completely obnoxious, Kaoru and Hikaru aren't complete devils, Kyoya doesn't seem to be acting superior…_

These thoughts swam through my head. Then I realized I was whispering to myself. They looked at me like I had lost my mind. Guess I did a little bit. I smiled awkwardly.

"Okay! Um, let's go!"


	6. Chapter 6: Of Monsters and Men

We walked down the sidewalks, when Tamaki piped up something that was going to happen eventually.

"So, Eren, what happened to your face and arm?" Tamaki said in a velvety voice. I turned to him and sparkles flew around him.

"Uhhhh...take a guess. I had to climb up a tree to get my stolen items back. Needless to say I fell and got a scratch on my face. No big deal."

The rich ones stared at me in horror while Haruhi had facepalmed.

"None of them as done any physical work, so they have never been cut or scratched. Even if they did, world renowned doctors would find a way to heal it in a matter of seconds." Explained Haruhi.

I burst out laughing.

"For laughing at us, I say we give these two a makeover." Smiled Kyoya deviously.

Haruhi and I deadpanned, mouths hanging open.

"Um. What?" Whimpered Haruhi.

The boys exchanged murderous glances to one another.

"Run?" I asked Haruhi.

"Run."

And we sped down the walkway.

"Men! After them!" Announced Tamaki.

"Oh shiiiiiiiiiiiit!" I screeched girlishly.

"Quick! To the park!" Yelled Haruhi.

We sprinted to the park, the boys behind us.

"Uhhhhhh, what do we doooooooo?!" I yelled.

"Um, uh, craaaaaaaaaaap!" Replied Haruhi we sped to what looked like a fork in the path.

"This way!" Announced Haruhi.

We sped over to what looked like a pond area.

"You said they never had gotten scratched, right?" I said desperately.

"Yeah…" She said.

"I'm going to guess they've never swam in a pond either!" I shouted, jumping in with Haruhi close behind.

I swam underwater for a minute, making sure I was far from shore as I got some breath.

"HA HA YA DAMN RICH PEOPLE!" I whooped and jumped out of the water for minute, fist in the air.

Haruhi and I laughed for a good time and then we noticed.

"My god, they are coming for us!" Haruhi laughed.

I looked over and saw the guys taking off their tees and tanks. Except for Mori who didn't see why and Kyoya, who was just smiling deviously.

"HOLY CRAP WE GOT KYOYA TO SMILE!" I yelled, highfiving my new friend.

"Got yaaaaa!" Sang a voice.

Tamaki, Honey, Kaoru, and Hikaru were right there, and Haruhi got pulled under.

Honey started singing the Jaws theme song.

Then I was pulled under. I saw the twins, behind me grabbing my arm and Tamaki was holding Haruhi.

_They would be so cute together! _I think giddily.

"Come on!" Said the twins in unison, grabbing my arms and dragging me out.

I laughed for a bit. But then I stopped.

A boy. Brown choppy hair, brown intelligent eyes, rushed over.

"I need to go." I murmured quickly, grabbing my bag that I had quickly tossed onto the shore before jumping in and my shoes. I ran off, determined that he wouldn't find me. Not again, not ever. He left me there. Promised he would protect me, come back for me. Never. I will never trust him again.

**Geek: I wonder who it could be? *Smiles like Grell from Black Butler* love to hear your theories~**


	7. Chapter 7: Dancing with Demons

**Geek: It seems I have a lot of reviews which is awesome! Starting with naynaynaynay: 'I like it so far! :D' Thanks! From Anon: 'ErenxHikaru would be cute!' I like your style. I'll think about it :3. From another anon, 'Man, I was hoping for a classic military father conflict. Guess not...Oh well, still awesome!' Thank you! You're awesome too! From Carolina36: 'Please continue the story I wish to know who the guy is.' Looks like you get your wish! There will be more of him too. From KR Wolfe: 'Really interesting thus far. ** **Very dialogue heavy... I would love to see more details for this, but even if not, I will keep reading. :) I really like it! Can't wait for more...' I hope dialogue heavy is a good thing! I know I need to work on my detail, but thanks for reading! I really like that you're telling me about my writing. Helps me figure out what I need to work on. And lastly from another Anon,: 'Your OC is unrealistic. Please work on that.' I would like to know **_**how **_**specifically Eren is unrealistic, otherwise I can't help you. Plus I can't message you back if you are an anon. I can handle tough criticism. Helps my writing become better, you know? So if you are willing to tell me why, I can fix it. Thanks for the reviews guys it helps me with my writing a lot. Thanks to followers, readers, favorites, and critiques! 3 ya!**

I binged watched anime after that. Considering they have it prime time here, it was easy to find an all English channel. Just needed to find a way to forget. I'm surprised Kyoya hasn't found my dorm room yet, to be honest. The next day I ignored everyone as much as possible. Then the part I dreaded the most came. Host club. I sighed and walked in.

"See! We told you she wasn't sick!" The twins announced in unison, pointing to me.

I ignored them.

"So, Eren, you wanna tell us what that whole thing was about yesterday?" asked Tamaki.

"None of your business." I mumbled angrily.

"What was that?" Tamaki said, cupping his hand around his ear.

"I said, NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!" I shouted.

Tamaki stepped back, his mouth open and eyes full of hurt. I felt a pang of guilt but right now, grief and anger were my main concern.

"Come on, Eren-chan, we're only trying to help." Honey said.

"LIKE I NEED ANOTHER SIX BIG BROTHERS TO ABANDON ME! ONE IS ENOUGH, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" I yelled.

And I slammed the door to the changing room, not letting another word of theirs get in.

As it was nearing fall, it was decided to stay inside until whenever the boys decided to have a Halloween dance. Obviously it was Kyoya's idea. I ignored all of the other hosts as I chatted and fake smiled and winked at girls. When the day ended, I grabbed my dark green scarf and made a beeline for the door. Apparently fate had other plans. Mori was guarding the door. I turned to the other door, which was being blocked by Kyoya and Honey. I ran for the last door, but the twins grabbed my arms from behind.

"Let me go! I don't want to talk to some damn rich people!" I screamed, tears rolling down my cheeks.

I felt the twins stiffen behind me. Obviously they weren't very familiar with the fact I was crying. I could sense the whole room get a guilty feel to it. I looked down, letting the last bits of my hair cover my eyes. I heard footsteps come up to me and I saw expensive looking dress shoes. I didn't look up.

" .Go." I commanded.

"No. Not until you tell us."

"Why? Haruhi wouldn't like this, and you know it. And you know that she's the only one here I completely trust. Because I know she wouldn't gain anything from blackmail. Unlike you people. But she's not here. So what, are you going to beat the truth out of me? So what. I can take it. Won't be any different from my last home." I laughed a little insanely.

I felt Tamaki stiffen. He was either shocked, scared, or didn't know what to do. I think all three would be the best guess. He knelt down and turned my chin up to him so I was forced to look at him in the eyes.

"We want to make sure you don't do anything stupid. You don't _think! _How can we know you're going to be safe? How do we know that we won't see your face on the damn television with something explaining that you effing killed yourself?!" Yelled Tamaki in rage and grief.

"Despite what you think, we care about you. AND WE DON'T WANT TO SEE SOME CORPSE LABELED AS YOU!" Raged Tamaki, running a hand through his hair.

"Now tell us. WHO. IS. HE."

I was shocked. I never in all my life thought that Tamaki would yell. Of all people, he was the least I expected to lose his cool.

I sighed, as the twins released me and I fell to the floor. A single tear ran down my face and traced my cheek, all the way down to my chin.

"He's my brother."


	8. Chapter 8: Storms

Once I told them that little tidbit of information, the room was so shocked that stunned silence clung to the room.

"Let her go. We can find the other information online." Tamaki murmured, his voice as cold as rock.

"But Boss…" Urged Hikaru.

"I said, let her _go_! This isn't over, Eren." Tamaki warned, his voice sharp like a knife.

"I know…" I whispered. And I ran.

I found myself in the park again. In a tree house. The tree was huge, and leaves had oranges and yellows filtering through them, showering me in some light. I could see the sun set from where I was. I was sprawled out on the floor, just listening to Pompeii by Bastille. Very appropriate. I had obviously changed. Jean leggings, black Converse, black pea coat, and a dark blue tee shirt. I watched as the sun set, thinking about what had happened. _I need to trust them more. A world of one is barely a world at all._ I thought, sighing. _That wasn't very smooth of you either. Not like it matters now. People will probably know you're a girl by tomorrow._ The song changed to Demons by Imagine Dragons. My thoughts were forced to turn to the boys. Then I looked at my ipod. I Sighed to myself. _You better apologize when you go back _I thought. Rain drops started falling onto my face, making a little song of their own. As I got out of the tree house and immediately called Haruhi. I knew she didn't like storms. She said that she was, but I could tell in her voice that she wasn't.

"Where's your address?" I asked.

"Wh-what?" She said in between her hyperventilating.

"Where. Is. Your. House." I demanded.

She told me shakily, thankfully not far from the park. I knocked on her apartment door. She threw it open and hugged me. I was shocked at first. Then I hugged her back. I walked inside. It was very nice looking inside.

"I'm staying here until the storm ends." I said.

"Y-you are?" She asked shakily.

"Well duh. That's what friends do right? Help their other friends with problems and fears." I said, smiling.

She smiled gratefully. We talked about Ouran, about school, about the guys, and I told her about what had happened. I told her I should probably apologize and she agreed. As the storm settled, I saw stars in the sky. I walked out as she thanked me. I walked home, staring at the sky.

Obviously school dragged on. Homework, turned in, studied for some tests during lunch. Then Host Club came. I had been playing this in my mind all day. Nothing to lose, right? Surprised no one's come up to me about the girl thing. Tamaki was sitting there talking to everyone and he stopped when I walked in. Eyes turned on me. No turning back.

"I'm sorry." I said with all the most genuine feelings I had.

"I shouldn't have done what I did. I need to trust you guys more. All you're doing is trying to help, and I just blow you guys off. Not much of a friend am I? I can see if you want to tell everyone about me being a girl. I don't care. Just forgive me."

Honey stood up, and his eyes glistened. And he...hugged me.

"I forgive you." He mumbled into my sleeve.

I hugged him back. I felt so relieved to feel that weight taken off my shoulders. Mori nodded his head. Kyoya smiled a bit. Tamaki did the same. The twins made a fake gag.

"Urgh. Enough of this sentimental crap!" The two devils said.

"Ohhhh...you know what. There _is _a way you can make it up to us." Kyoya mused, smiling wolfishly.

Tamaki looked at me. I could _see _the gears behind his eyes turning. Frankly I'm surprised he had gears to turn.

"Ohhhh...you're right. To make it up to us you will come to the first Halloween ball that Kyoya's parents are hosting but you have to come…" Tamaki paused for dramatic effect, letting the twins finish for him.

"As. A. Girl." Hikaru and Kaoru said as one.

I deadpanned.

_And I'm doomed._

**Geek: I do not own Apple, Imagine Dragons, or Bastille. I don't own their songs either. Make sure to tell me what you guys think, I love hearing from you, my awesome reader. So slap that review button like it's your archenemy! Oh, and I wanted to thank you for the over 1,000 views on this story! It was such a nice surprise and it wouldn't have happened without you. So thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9: What Maids Whisper

"They got to you too, didn't they?" I whimpered to my female friend.

"Take a guess." She said, as she face palmed herself.

Never. Would I be caught _dead _in a dress. And those idiots sent us to a _dress store. _With the twin's mother's maids. Why? To torture us. They sent us to the biggest mall ever in creation, at least in my opinion. And as soon as I saw the entrance to the store, I knew I was dead meat. The showcases projected extremely sparkly and poofy dresses, and in curly gold writing the sign said elegantly, 'Golden Swan Boutique.' When we went inside, dragged in by the maids, it looked like sparkles, pink, bows, light blue, and just overall girly richness had a drinking party and this was the result. Sparkles were thrown on the floor, many shelves of…urgh, shoot me with a gun, high heels, and no dress was folded, but hanging on mannequins.

"Why couldn't we go to Hot Topic?" I muttered.

Many maids gasped in horror. I just rolled my eyes and sighed, snickering along with Haruhi.

"So, how'd they get you here?" I asked, as the maids dragged me over to a blond salesclerk.

"They said they boost my quota. I said 'like it can get any worse.' And they shipped me off to here." She said, shaking her head.

"This way, miss." Said an attendant and they dragged Haruhi.

Haruhi gave me a, 'Please tell them that I lived to tell the tale.' face and was dragged off.

"Um, you too, my lady Eren." Said a maid with long black hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Noooooooooo!" I screeched, as I was dragged off to my awaiting doom.

Several dresses, torture devices a.k.a. high heeled shoes, jewelry, and many bottles of makeup later, the maids were finally satisfied. I stepped out of the changing room, which was the size of a small living room, the maids gasped and clapped. Haruhi also stepped out.

"They put hair extensions in." I grumbled.

I went over to a mirror. And I got to say, I did look nice.

The hair extensions made it made it look like a river of fire was cascading down my back. They had put me in a light sky blue dress, that was feathery and light down at the bottom. It was like a tunic, where it was longer in the back, and it showed some silver strap heels that were actually comfortable and a silver belt was around the waist part, showing off more of my curves. Thank goodness they went with a natural approach for my makeup, putting on a clear lip gloss, making my lips pinker and shinier, but not shiny enough to look fake. They also put on the lightest blush in existence (according to me).

"Hikaru will like this." Giggled the raven haired maid that had dragged me off earlier.

"What?" I said, not quite sure if I heard her right.

Several other maids giggled with her as she laughed like tinkling bells.

"Nothing." She laughed.

"Wow, Eren!" Haruhi exclaimed.

I twirled around to see my friend.

"Wow? You want to see wow? Look at you!" I said, gesturing to my friend.

She smiled sweetly. Her's was white, and had a lace trim at the bottom, giving her dress a summer feel. Her dress had lace tee shirt quality sleeves, and she wore makeup similar to mine. She had on some golden strap sandals, which tied nicely with the golden flecks hidden in with the silver and white sparkles.

"Tamaki will enjoy that." I said, teasing her.

She snorted, but I could tell by her blush that I had gotten to her.

"Wait. Are we paying for this?" I asked, looking at the jet black haired maid.

"No, all of this goes to the twin's tab." She answered, not looking at me as she added unzipped my dress.

"Sweet! It's free!" I called over to Haruhi's changing room.

I was answered with a muffled,

"Awesome!"

As I stepped out in my Ouran High school suit, for the guys had abducted us as soon as we got out the expensive oak school doors.

"So when is this Halloween dance?" I asked, as I stretched my arm behind my head.

"Well, lets see...it's Thursday today, so...two days from now!" Answered another maid, this one having bright magenta hair and glasses.

"What." I deadpanned.

"Well, that's the night of a full moon, _and _it's the last day the cherry blossoms will lose their petals."

"But Halloween is in another month!" I reasoned.

She just shrugged.

I threw my arms into the air exasperated.

"Ugh, two more days and then we have to be in those evil things again." I lied.

I secretly thought that the dress were very comfortable, unlike the other torture weapons I had worn.

"Yeah but you know what we _do _have to dread? The guys will probably put us into waltzing classes for those two days." Said Haruhi.

We groaned.

**Geek: I wonder what the maids could have meant? *grins evilly* Hope you got the reference of the magenta haired maid ;) I love to hear from you guys and your support is greatly appreciated! Love ya guys! **


	10. Chapter 10: The Devil's Waltz

Host Club started out as usual. Everyone was doing what they usually did, the guys making complete fools of themselves. Including us. Honestly? I'm enjoying making the girls smile while they sat with us at the expensive shiny oak tables with white linen lace table covers and always new tea sets. I am so glad that Haruhi brought instant coffee. I don't think I could stomach all the extra stuff they put in the royal or whatever coffee. I heard a rap at the mega obnoxiously huge white and gold intricate double doors.

"I'll get it!" I called over to Tamaki and I excused myself from the girls I was talking to.

I opened the door to see...a familiar set of choppy brown hair, and light amber eyes. He's a lot taller than me than I thought he was, and instead of wearing day clothes, he wore a cream waiter's shirt, his sleeves cuffed, a black bow tie, black dress pants and dress shoes, and a black waiter's apron. His name was etched in black on his gold name tag.

I slammed the door.

"Tamaki. Could you come here for a moment?" I said, smiling forcefully.

"Sure. Hold on, my princesses, your prince will be back in a moment." He said, turning to the girls and blowing a kiss.

Many of the girls squealed and their eyes were big pink hearts.

Choke me with a spoon.

"What the hell?!" I whisper shouted, pointing to the door.

"What? Damon was our coffee shipper long before you got here. Plus, I thought he could help you with your dancing." Pointed out Tamaki.

I put my hands on my hips and glared.

"You tried this." I said, pointing at his chest.

_My god everyone is taller than me! _

He laughed. "Okay maybe I did."

I Death Glared at him some more.

"You just wanted to get Haruhi all to yourself." I said, smirking smugly.

His face turned the brightest scarlet ever seen on a human being.

"Oh hush! Poor people wouldn't understand!" He said in his snobbiest rich voice possible.

"I know that's not your real voice!" I call as I walk off to the door.

My mind wasn't as confident as my body. I was raging mad. It took all my will not to punch Tamaki in the gut. I creaked open the door again.

"Damon." I said, not letting any emotion show.

"Oh, um, I just need someone to sign this." He mumbled.

He was taller than me, but he was not looking at me. I signed the paper and almost shut the door. He put his foot in the doorway.

"Eren. I'm sorry." He said, looking directly at me, sincerity in his voice.

My eyes turned as dead as stones.

"Say that to the six years you abandoned me." I said as cold as ice.

And I slammed the door.

After that, I dreaded the end of Host Club. And it ended all too quickly.  
"Alright, Haruhi and I will practice in the other room, you two...try not to kill eachother." Announced Tamaki, putting a hand on Haruhi's back and pushing her to the other room. I took a deep breath. Damon walked in, same stuff he was wearing except for the waiter's apron and bow tie.

"Alright, ready to start?" He said, half smiling.

"Just start the music." I said, not looking at him.

He clicked the play button in the DvD player he had brought with him.

"So, what you want to do is to put one hand on your companion's shoulder and the other on their waist." Damon instructed.

I didn't even look at him and did as I did as he commanded.

"Alright now step with me." He said.

I could hear the awkwardness in his voice, along with nervousness.

I did as I was told.

"Great. You're a natural." Damon said smiling.

I just glared at the floor.

"You mean like you were a natural ass?" I asked sarcastically.

"Eren. You know I didn't mean to leave you with Dad."

"You don't know anything. Do you know what life was like? You were the one who looked mom so you didn't have to deal with people saying that you looked liked _him. _And when you left you said you would come back for me. But that didn't happen. You left me hoping. And I stuck through those bullies who kept saying that had left me. That you didn't love me. Looks like they were right." I said angrily, my eyes on the verge of tears.

"Eren. I meant to get you when I got enough money. And Aunt Scarlet only had enough for one." He tried to reason.

"Whatever makes you feel better." I mumbled.

And we didn't talk the rest of the time.

Day two. I didn't tell anyone about how it went. And after Host Club, I made imagine lasers come out of my eyes and blast Tamaki's head. Damon came in, and I heard what sounded like a laughing girl. _So. He's got a girlfriend. _I thought. I stood there when he walked in, a smile plastered on his face.

"So. You ready?" Damon said cheerily.

"Sure." I said, rolling my eyes.

He chuckled.

"Honestly, I feel like I'm giving you up for marriage the way that one, or two? Red haired guy look at you."

"You don't have the right." I said bluntly, not letting him see with light red on my face.

He sighed.

"Look. A friend of mine and talking. I feel like I should say. I'm sorry. I really am for causing all that pain for you. Please, give me another chance." He begged, sadness, hurt, pain and a bunch of other emotions swirled around in his eyes.

I sighed and thought.

You need to trust people more remember? That's what you pledged.

"Ugh." I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Fine. But don't say stuff like that marriage thing again." I gave in.

He laughed, and I have never seen someone so happy.

"I promise, you won't regret it."

"Just show me how to finish this dancing thing." I snorted.

**Geek: So, for a little bio on Damon. Damon looks kind of like Light from Death Note but his eyes and face are a lot softer. His personality is a lot more care free and happier too. Damon is Greek for gentle. He is 20, making him five years older than Eren. So, if you don't like math, Eren is 15. Make sure to fan, fav, and check out my profile! Hope you guys are excited as I am to write the next chapter! Love is in the air- 3**


	11. Chapter 11: Fireworks

**Geek: My gosh guys! We made it to 2,000 views! I never expected this to be so popular at least to a noob like me. Thank you guys so much, it really is appreciated. 3 Now back to the story.**

My hair when I woke up was less than attractive. More like a big poof of red. My dorm room door burst open.

"Erennnnnn!" Called two girls.

I yelped and shot out of bed.

I saw a maid with long white hair and red eyes , and the raven haired one with blue eyes.

"Why are you here?!" I screeched.

"Here to take you to get ready!" the red eyed one sang, linking arms with me.

"But I have school!" I protested.

"What? No you don't! The power went out and they're trying to fix it!" Giggled the blue eyed one, linking the other arm with me.

"Wha-? But-Heeeeeelp!" I pleaded.

And they dragged me out of my bed and into the hall.

"First of all, what the hell? Second of all, I need your names because I would like to know my captors!" I said, as they finally stopped and brought me to a limo.

"Well, I'm Sky." Winked the jet black haired maid.

"And I'm Julia !" waved the white haired girl.

"We're taking you to our maid house to get you ready for the Halloween Dance!" cheered Sky.

I had completely forgotten. I deadpanned. That means we'd be going to the twins house.

"Um, no, I'm not going to see the twins." I argued.

"They won't see you. And as you know, the party is at one of Kyoya's many many private parks." Smiled Sky.

"Oh. But I have like...I don't even know how many hours to kill!" I made a last effort to protest.

"Um, we do have a video game console. Annnd like tons of manga books and anime dvds." Shrugged Julia.

Couldn't get me wrong with that.

"Fiiiiiine. But you could've let me change out of my freakin Sherlock tee shirt and fuzzy shorts." I groaned, gesturing to my clothes.

"Sorry." Sky sweatdropped.

"And we have arrived!" Announced Julia.

And someone sweeped the door open for us.

(Twin's POV)

"Brother. You know that this is bad." Said Kaoru, who was leaning against a wall, looking out the window.

Hikaru chuckled. He was watching the window as well.

"Don't act like I'm in elementary school. I know it's bad. Only room for so many people in our world."

A moment of thoughtful silence surrounded the twin brothers.

Kaoru laughed.

"It's funny. Only a couple years ago we wouldn't let anyone in."

Hikaru didn't answer.

Kaoru pushed himself off the wall, and strolled over to his brother.

"Hikaru, whatever you decide, I will always be there for you."

Hikaru smiled as the sleek black limo pulled up to their gigantic mansion.

"Thanks Kaoru." Hikaru says, not taking his eyes off the three girls that step out.

The ginger haired girl waved up to the window, and you could feel the glow of happiness radiating off the boy.

(Eren's POV)

I waved up to Hikaru, who was watching from a large window. He beamed, and waved back slightly. I smiled up at him, and continued walking over the manicured lawn. The house was very big. It had marble pillars supporting the under area where steps carved out of polished stones led up to the grand gold and oak doors. Statues and hedges littered the lawn, and the circular driveway had a grand fountain in the middle of the circle. I strolled over to Julia and Sky, who were waving me over to a path that snaked to a big brick building. The building was grand, but not compared to the grand house, behind us. It was at least five stories tall, with a black roof. The windows shimmered in the sun.

"Welcome to the Maid's Quarters!" Julia announced, spreading her hand out.

The house did have vines climbing up the side, and sunflowers blossomed on the outside.

"Wow." I said, awed.

"Yeah, it looks a little old timey, but if you want to see something really cool, go down to the basement." Sky smiled.

"Er, okay. Do you at least have something I can change into?" I asked, gesturing to my sleepwear.

"Ummm...Yes! We do! You can borrow some of mine!" Sky suggested happily.

She showed me to the room she and Julia shared and showed me her closet.

"Pick what you want, I don't really care." She assured, smiling eyes closed.

Then she shut the door and allowed me to change.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I had borrowed from Julia's closet as well, which she said she was fine with, thankfully. Too many skirts and dresses in Sky's closet for my tastes. I was wearing a white flowy shirt from Sky's closet. I also wore a jean vest and ripped up black skinny jeans with lace up brown hiking boots. For a finishing touch, I had found that a necklace with a silver feather on it and had strung it around my neck.

"Thanks guys!" I said as I stepped out.

"Yep no prob!" Sky said smiling.

I took a 360 look around the room.

"Um, where are the other maids?" I ask.

"Oh, they're working. I think Liz and Yokina took your friend Haruhi out too." Explained Julia, as she walked in casual clothes.

Dark blue hoodie, headphones around her neck, a necklace with a black crown pendant, and jean shorts. Sky went back to the room to get changed.

"Wanna head down to the basement?" She asked, gesturing to a flight of wooden stairs.

"Uh, sure!" I agreed, and followed her into the depths. I shit you not, I gasped at the fangirl beauty. A shelf was full of multiple video games, a flat screen TV sat with a PS3, Xbox Live, and Wii U underneath in the table that sat underneath it. Another two shelves were full of various mangas, a couch and a few leather one seat chairs with a black fuzzy carpet and coffee table littered with stickers sat in front of the TV. A box full of remotes, headphones, and manuals sat next to the TV's table and the oak floor felt nice under me. And lets not forget the Toshiba Portege and Apple iMac, sitting on twin study desks with a comfortable black swivel chair in all its glory.

"Am I in heaven?" I murmured.

Julia laughed.

"How do you guys _afford _all this?" I asked, still shocked at the beauty that lay before me.

"We don't. Our bosses rarely give out free days, so they let us make the most of it." Shrugged Julia.

"Um, okay. Oh, thanks for letting me use your clothes and get my mane tame." I said, raking a hand through my hair.

"No prob! Now let's see if you can beat ze awesome me in a competition on CALL OF DUTY!" She shouted, pumping her fist into the air in a heroic pose.

" .On." I said, accepting her challenge.

"Hey guys, whatcha doin?" Sky said when she finally got to the steps.

"Can't talk. Beating Julia in Call Of Duty." I said, my eyes glued to the television.

"You mean _losing_?" Mocked Julia.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled in defeat as she won the round.

Julia made a evil laugh which sounded familiar. In fact, the whole way she acted sounded familiar.

"Urgh." I groaned, dramatically flinging myself over the couch in despair.

Sky wore a light blue flowing top with the following words written in gold:

'Dream and Believe'. She also wore jean shorts and wore a golden bird necklace. Her long brown hair was in a messy bun.

I looked past her and saw…

"Oh. My. Gosh." I breathed.

There, sitting in all its glory, was a boxed set of all the Doctor Who ever made.

"PleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasePLEASE can we watch it?" I begged.

Sky and Julia sighed. Obviously they haven't lived because they haven't watch the beauty that is Doctor Who.

"Fine. Only if you let us put in your hair extensions and put on your makeup while we are watching." Sky said, rolling her eyes.

"Deal!"

"Time to go!" Sang Julia through the bathroom door.

"Do we have to?" I whined.

"Yes. Don't worry, we'll be there to help!" She assured me.

I opened the door and walked out in the outfit we had tried on at the store, obviously hair extensions and makeup included.

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask you, Julia are you German?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Yes! Well, half German." She said smiling.

I looked at my new friends.

"Um, aren't you guys gonna get changed?" I asked.

"No, maids don't get dressed up for this sort of thing." Sky said sadly.

"Screw that! Dresses! On! Now!" I ordered pointing to their bedroom.

"But Eren-" Sky tried to reason.

I interrupted.

"If they say anything, tell them I told you you could." I said, smiling sweetly.

"Works for me!" Julia exclaimed, getting a dress.

"Go! Hurry!" I told Sky.

She sighed, rolled her eyes and smiled.

A few minutes later, Sky came out wearing a light baby blue dress that came down to her knees, a flower beret in her hair and wearing tan sandals. Julia came out a white dress that came down to her mid thigh. She wore long white boots with heels and it came with a pirate like coat that was dark blue and had long sleeves that were cuffed with red.

"Nice!" I said smiling.

"Now let's go go go!" Cheered Sky, as she pushed Julia and I out the door.

The place was spectacular. Paper lanterns glowed in the trees, shining down a beautiful light. The dancefloor and area around it was brick and surrounded by many beautiful flowers. An iron arch told us where the entrance was. The tables were similar to the ones in the host club, but they had different, beautiful centerpieces.

"Eren!" I heard Haruhi's voice call.

She walked over to me, two maids trailing behind her, who were also in other attire than their work uniforms.

"Meet Liz and Yokino!" Haruhi said, beaming.

Liz had bouncy long blond hair and green eyes. She was wearing a green dress that went down to her knees. She also wore black leggings with it and black flats. Yokino had blueish black hair, and silver eyes. Her dress is like a kimono, a dark blue with white flowers. She wore silver flats.

"Nice to meet you!" I smiled.

"You too!" Laughed Liz.

I feel like Liz is younger than the others, but not by much.

"Likewise." Smiled Yokino softly.  
"Do you know if the guys showed up yet?" I asked, searching over the sea of rich people.

"I've seen Honey and Mori, but I haven't seen the others." Haruhi shrugged.

"Eren-chan!" Yelled Honey's voice and two mini hands grabbed around my shoulders.

I laughed and grabbed Honey and held him like a toddler. Weird, considering that he's the oldest.

"Eren-chan you look so pretty! So does Haru-chan!" He giggled, blushing adorably.

"Awwwwww, thanks Honey!" I smiled, hugging the little third year.

He was wearing a blue suit and a brighter blue tie with a white shirt, black pants and shoes. Like a little doll. God, that didn't sound creepy at all.

"Honey, did you get to see the twins, Kyoya and Tamaki?" I asked tilting my head and putting down the little seventeen year old.

"Uh, nope! They said something about meeting you on the dancefloor? I wanna dance with you toooooooooooooo!" Honey whined, making the biggest puppydog eyes ever.

I sighed, smiling.

"That okay?" I asked, looking at the girls.

Julia shrugged. "I was going to set up my brother with my friend anyways."

"I was going to dance with that new stable boy." Giggled Liz, putting her hand to her mouth.

"I guess I'll go talk with some of the other guests." Shrugged Sky.

"Can I hang out with you?" Yoshino asked quietly.

"Sure!" Smiled Sky.

Everyone went their different directions. Now it was just Haruhi, Honey and I.

"Can I dance with you next?" Asked Haruhi, getting to Honey's height.

"Sure!" Smiled Honey happily.

I looked past Haruhi's head and saw Tamaki make a very dramatic sad expression. And I snickered.

"What?" Haruhi asked, turning her head to where I was looking.

But Tamaki ducked his head and I saw red slashes above his head.

I rolled my eyes.

"Idiot." I grumbled.

Honey grabbed my hand and dragged me to the dance floor. He didn't really dance, he just spun me around like he was playing ring around the rosy.

"Eren-chan, Hikaru looked really nervous. I think he wanted to talk to you!" Smiled Honey

Wow, that kid is smarter than I thought.

I smiled.

"Thanks for telling me, Honey." I said, as I ruffled his hair.

"No problem! But you know how you _could _thank me?" He asked, a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Um. How?" I stated, confused.

He bent me down so he could whisper in my ear.

"You could make me some sweets." He whispered, smiling viciously.

I smiled mischievously.

"I'll see what I can do." I murmured back.

He smiled and ran off, disappearing into the crowd.

I laughed, and decided to walk off the dancefloor. That didn't happen.

"Care to dance?" asked Kyoya, his glasses shining.

He was wearing a black suit, a shimmery dark blue tie and black dress shoes.

He was in a bowing position, hand stretched out.

I snorted, but took his hand and in a fake British accent replied,

"Why certainly."

He laughed and waltzed around with me.

"Gah, this is so awkward." I shuddered.

Kyoya laughed.

"I know, but my dad said I have to be 'social'." He answered.

"Social? What is this social you speak of?" I asked sarcastically.

Kyoya snickered.

"So, how's that thing with Tamaki and Haruhi doing?" I asked, leering evilly at him.

"Well, since you are Haruhi's best friend and I'm Tamaki's will need to do something about it. Don't tell him I said that." Kyoya replied, smiling wolfishly.

I snickered.

"We'll have to do figure out something." I grinned.

"Indeed." He answered, pushing up his glasses.

"Well, I need to work on a couple of matters." He said, walking away from me.

"Like what?" I called.

"Statistics." He answered simply, and merged with the crowd.

I rolled my eyes, and made for the food bar. I was starving. I grabbed a dumpling and started nimbling it aimlessly. I saw tuft of red through the waves of people.

"Good evening, Eren." A body said, blocking my view.

I looked up at the face. Indigo eyes and wavy blond hair.

"What is it Tamaki?" I asked, irritated.

"What can't I take a dance?" He asked, mock offended.

I rolled my eyes.

"Fine."

He took my hand and made me stand up, much to my annoyance since I didn't get to finish my food.

He started to dance.

"You look lovely." He said, velveting his voice.

"Er thanks?" I said, taking the compliment, but it came out as more of a question.

His hand slid more and more south. I moved it back up.

"Eyes front, soldier." I teased.

"I can't help it." He said, leaning closer and whispering into my ear.

"You look like a beautiful ruby."

I pushed his chest, and his face away from me, and put my hands on my hips.

"Alright, who are you trying to make jealous?" I asked, sass lining the words.

He looked shocked for a second, but then his face became soft and he chuckled.

"Well, look who the detective is." He answered, just as sassy.

"If you are trying to make Haruhi jealous, that's not going to work. She doesn't get jealous." I said, poking his chest.

He looked to the right.

"No. That's not who I'm trying to make jealous." He snickered.

"Wha-" I stopped mid sentence when I turned to where he was looking.

Haruhi was dancing with Kaoru. Hikaru was standing on the sidelines, his arms crossed and him shooting looks of death at Tamaki.

"Hikaru? Why would he-?" I asked, but Tamaki had disappeared.

A red headed twin walked over to me.

"Um, hey, Eren you wanna dance?" Asked the twin, holding out his hand awkwardly.

"Sure!" I said, smiling and taking his hand.

The dance was coming to an end, and someone announced that fireworks were going to be starting soon.

"Here let's play a game. It's called which one is Hikaru game. We play it with the girls all the time." He challenged.

I felt a hint of something deeper than just a game.

"Alright, shoot." I said, accepting.

"Which one am I?" He asks, still dancing.

I stopped and looked at his face. Eyes? Softer. Face? Also softer. Voice? Quieter, less threatening.

"You're Kaoru." I answered, smiling.

His smiled faded. "You are wrong." He stated simply, eyes going dark.

I was shocked. There's no way I could be wrong. It's all the little clues I used. I was always right. There's no way...unless…

"No. I _am _right. You are lying." I argued, pointing an accusing finger at him. My voice was tinged with venom.

He let go of my hands, eyes wide with shock. Then he smiled, relieved for some reason.

"Good. You know the difference. Good luck." He wished, kissing my hand lightly.

"Good luck? Hey can you explain?" I started, but like the others, he disappeared.

"Hey! The fireworks are starting!" Yelled someone.

A lot of whooping and yelling and people were running down a hill, dropping off their heels. I stripped mine off and ran down the hill, laughing and throwing my hands out like I was flying. I finally found a place to sit on the hill where I got a perfect view of the skies.

"Hey." Someone whispered behind me.

I turned my head, my hair extensions flying behind me, like a curtain.

Hikaru.

"Oh. Hey." I whispered back, a ghost of smile appearing on my face.

Hikaru sighed and sat down next to me. His tie was undone and around his neck, his vest unbuttoned as well as his coat.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, and sat down. Putting his hands behind him.

"Sky is beautiful." He said, smiling and looking up at the sky.

"Yeah…" I sighed, closing my eyes.

"I...I wanted to say. I like you." He whispered.

"What?" I said, moving closer to him.

He inched closer too.

"I like you. A lot."

A firework shot into the air. As it went off, he moved closer and touched my lips with his.

And that firework wasn't the only thing that lit up.


	12. Chapter 12: Mad As A Hatter

I was standing outside Ouran School. My hair was long, but they weren't hair extensions. I also wore short jeans that were fraying, and the pockets were showing. I also wore a union jack tee shirt and union jack Converse.

I started walking into the school and up the marble pink steps, past the huge pond that reflected the sky. I made my way up to a room that seemed familiar.

'Music Room #3'.

I heard giggling coming from the door. I opened it.

"Hello?" I called.

"Hi!" Giggled Liz.

Liz was wearing a green fairy looking dress and had light green wings.

She gasped.

"You're not a boy!" She screeched.

She went and stole my messenger bag.

"Hey! Give that back!"

"Girl! Girl! You don't belong here!" She sang, and went through an impossibly tiny door.

I looked around the room.

I saw on the piano a plate of dumplings. Dangos to be precise. My stomach growled. I picked up a stick of the colorful treats and popped one into my mouth. I felt myself getting shorter, and shorter, until the piano was the size of a mountain.

"This is...weird." I said to myself as I walked to the door, which was know the size for me. I pushed it opened and a dark hallway loomed before me. I took a deep breath, and marched on. I kept walking in the black until a light sign made of different bulbs lit up.

愛

"Love?" I read, suprised I could actually read Japanese.

Another light sign lit up.

女性の

"Female?" I questioned.

I saw a bright light at the end of the tunnel and all of a sudden, my vision went white.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed and all of a sudden, my breath hurt.

I was underwater. I swam up as fast as I could, nearly drowning in the process.

"What the hell?" I shrieked.

"You might wanna get out of there." Advised a voice.

I looked at the edge of a pool and saw Kyoya in a suit. A weird ass suit to be sure. It was yellow and green and he wore a purple bow. He also wore antennas on his head.

"Um."

"Really, you should get out of there."

I saw a piranha. Not just any piranha. It looked like it was made of granite.

I screamed and literally jumped out of the pool and onto the marble poolside.

"What the freak were those?!" I screamed, pointing to the pool that was reflecting the sky.

"Granite fish." He said simply, adjusting his glasses.

He was sitting on a giant purple mushroom with little pink and blue mushrooms growing under it.

"What are you doing?" I ask, because he's writing in a black notebook.

"I regulate. I am a businessman." He answered.

Just then, Yokino came up and gave him...were those teeth?  
He gestured to the blue mushrooms. She took one and ate it all. Suddenly, she started to change. Her eyes became sharper, her hair shorter, and her breasts disappeared. She turned into a guy.

My eyes went wide and my mouth dropped open.

"The Queen is expecting you." Said Male Yokino, pointing to a door that wasn't there before and flipping his bangs out of his silver eyes.

"Um, Thanks?" I responded, not really sure if I was losing it or not.

I went into the door, which opened on its own and light grabbed me and brought me in.

Light flashed and once again, my vision went white.

I ended up in a hall with many many pillars.

"Where now?" I groaned.

"You are in my domain." Said...someone, I don't know who.

He had red, choppy hair and golden cat like eyes. He wore a yellow bandana around his neck, purple and pink cat ears, a pink and purple striped long sleeve shirt with purple sleeves, pink gloves, a magenta belt, a magenta striped cat tail, purple jeans and pink boots. He chuckled and disappeared behind a pillar. He appeared again on the right side of the hall. For some reason, my face turned hot. He laughed, and he disappeared again. He kept following me, making my face basically having a spaz attack of feelings. When I finally got to the end of the hallway, I had just about enough. I turned my head, looking back at the car boy. I smirked.

"Why don't you both come out?" I challenge.

Then I walk to the next door, not looking back.

I was...floating? Then, all of a sudden, the red carpeted ground came crashing closer. I screeched, but when I landed, more like face planted, I wasn't hurt. I noticed a few figures sitting at a long white and gold table that was covered with tea sets and sweets. I rounded the table and saw something...strange. But strange is normal here. A blond boy with big brown eyes wore a vest that was red with a pocket watch hanging out of a pocket. He also had white rabbit eyes and a black top hat. A much older boy who looked like a MMA fighter was in a full mouse costume sleeping. The blond boy was absently mixing a spoon in a teacup.

"H-hello." I greeted hesitantly.

The blond boy looked up.

" You don't belong here. Why are you here? You're not The Black Queen or The New Duchess. The White Queen and King are looking for you." He said all at once, none of this sentences connecting.

I just deadpanned and sat down at a chair nearby.

" Hatter wouldn't let you near his Queen. But he's King now. We need a new Hatter." The honey blond boy complained, probably to himself.

"sorry we're late!" Called a female German voice.

Light burst through the room so bright that I had to shield my eyes. A silhouette of...two people. A girl around my age with long white hair, and startling red eyes who wore a black crown, a black eagle necklace, a white pirate shirt with ruffles, a long blue tail coat had had red cuffs. For hoes, long white boots and a small black skirt. She was holding a sword that looked like a giant spade from cards, like the tail of it was stretched out and curved making a way to hold the sword and the spade tip was sharpened immensely. A girl, who wore a light blue feathery dress that fit her figure beautifully and silver strap sandals. She wore a silver feather on her necklace and bracelet. Then I realized she had silvery birds wings. Her jet black hair flew behind her and the blue of her eyes was like the sky. I tried not to stare as the two sat down.

"I'm guessing you're the Black Queen or Queen of Spades?" I asked, pointing to the albino girl.

"Correct. This girl here is The New Duchess." The Black Queen addressed, making a gesture to the angel girl.

_God, why is this so familiar? _

"If you're wondering what The White Rabbit was going on about before I got here, I can tell you. The Mad Hatter is supposed to keep all outsiders out of Wonderland, but since the former one became the White King or the King of Hearts along with the new Queen, no one has be regulating. As you know, you don't belong here. You might want to visit the Queen." Suggested the Queen of Spades, gesturing to a wooden door.

"Thank you." I say, bowing as I get up.

The Queen and Duchess smile softly.

"You are very welcome." Replies The Duchess.

And the door sucks me into yet another weird adventure.

I was in a huge library, that had two floors. In the center was two Medieval style thrones. On it sat a male with wavy blond hair and a red mask. He wore a red and black tailcoat, a golden crown, black dress pants, and black boots. The woman sitting on the right had short brown hair and wore a white and gold mask. She also wore a golden crown, but she wore a what looked like a Greek dress that was white and had a golden belt. I bowed before them, because if these weren't the King and Queen, I would be _very _surprised.

"You may rise." Announced the White Queen.

"Queen and King of Hearts, I did not mean to intrude on your kingdom. I will take whatever punishment you give." I said formally.

The Queen only laughed.

"My dear, you can't intrude from somewhere which you come." She says.

"What?" I ask, not quite sure if I heard her right.

"You couldn't have known all the things you did getting here to not be from here. You are the New Mad Hatter." She assured me.

Suddenly, a flash of light surrounded me. Once the flash of light faded, I was in new clothes entirely. I wore a dark green shiny twin tailcoat, a watch hanging from a pocket, a black button up dress shirt, a short black skirt, long shimmery black boots, black gloves, and a green and gold striped top hat that had a black band and a white card had a heart, spades, clubs and diamonds sign in it etched in gold.

"Wait, what about my bag?" I ask crossing my arms.

"Those two Cats took it from me."

The Queen, sighs, as if this happens often.

The King Of Hearts sighed and shouted, " Cheshires!"

Just then, out of nowhere, the boys appeared.

One winked at me, making my face heat up.

" Which one of you took the Mad Hatter's bag?" Asked The White King, a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

The Cheshires turned to me, and exchanged a grin. I gulped as I noticed their teeth were like a shark's.

"I took it." Said the one that had winked at me earlier.

"Okay, give it back." Said the Queen.

"I'll give it back…_if _she kisses me on the cheek." Smiled Cheshire One deviously.

"Ugh, fine." I sigh, walking over to him, my boot heels clacking on the shiny oak floor.

I leaned in and went to kiss him on the cheek, but at last second, he turned his face and I ended up kissing him on the lips.

I woke up, panting. Then I felt my face get hotter and redder and I grabbed one of the many feathery pillows and screamed into it. After a bit, I just cradled it, my face not getting any cooler.


	13. Chapter 13: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

I couldn't stop the fact that all the way through school my face was never completely cool. It just seemed odd to me. That weird dream confused me even more. Despite my efforts, my head still spun with at least a million questions. Did my friends know? How will work change? Did he actually kiss me or was it a joke? Frustrated, I ran a hand through my hair. On the way to Host Club I tried blocking my thoughts with music. Sound of Drums by Chameleon Circuit to be exact. No such luck.I took a deep breath and pushed open the doors, rose petals as usual raining down.

"Ah! Eren! Just the girl I wanted to see!" Tamaki said, smiling.

Alright. Somethings up. Tamaki grabbed my arm and dragged me over to the serving/host room. He closed the door. He bit his lip and looked at me, like an excited little kid.

"Soooooo...how was the party? We kinds lost you at the fireworks." Smirked Tamaki, hinting at the obvious.

My face turned hot. Then I narrowed my eyes. I knew just the way to make him as red as me.

"I would ask the same about you, Tamaki. Strange, I didn't see you or Haruhi for the longest time..." I smiled knowingly.

Now his face was bright red.

"Sh-shut up! Look, I wanted to remind you that the Halloween lock in is tomorrow, got it?" He said, stuttering and coughing.

I narrowed my eyes. He did the same.

"This never happened." I told him.

"Agreed." He replied and walked out the door has if nothing happened.

Oddly enough, Tamaki chose the stuff we were wearing in my dream. Except instead of a white dress, Haruhi wore white dress boots and pants. And instead of a black mini skirt I wore long black dress pants. It worked pretty well, actually. We got some girls to even _request _to do these costumes again. For the weirdest logic known to man, Tamaki said that we would do the same outfits next week, after the lock-in. When the day was over, I changed and grabbed my light blue headphones, ipod, and messenger bag. Apparently, God wasn't done screwing with my life. I'm starting to think he gets bored. Hikaru grabbed my hand lightly. I noticed a light dusting of pink on his cheeks, probably matching my own.

"Uh, Eren. I just wanted to let you know that...Julia asked if you could sleepover?" He sounded defeated for some reason.

"Er, sure! I can do that tonight! Anything else?" I ask, tilting my head.

"Do you mind, I mean you don't have to if you don't want to, but uh, do you mind if I walk you?" He asks sheepishly.

I can feel my face rise in heat. Oh my gersh. Is this like a date? Bloody geez, is it just between friends? Gaaaaaaaaaah, why must guys only be complicated when they mess with my emotions? These thoughts zoom through my head and my motions work for me as my mind is panicking.

"Sure!" I agree, smiling.

I see his face beam like the sun, making my heart stutter. Damn, he has such a beautiful smile.

"Great! I think you can change into your regular clothes, and I think Kaoru already knows. Julia also wants Haruhi to come, so I'll tell her that while you get changed." He rambles.

He notices, and his face turns scarlet in embarrassment.

"Okay!" I agree, smiling like an idiot all the way to the changing room.

I had changed into something simple. My Chemical Romance tee for the song, Black Parade, shorts, and sneakers. My headphones around my neck. Hikaru had changed too, into a white vest with a hood, a red tanktop, dog tags dangling from his neck, long jeans, pale blue headphones also around his neck, and black band around his wrist. He also wore black sneakers. My face turned red. My gosh. _Get that under control! _I scold myself. I take a deep breath and walk out. Tamaki steered me away, a face of...whatever that was. A very drastic amount of horror, I guess is the best way to describe it.

"Now, you call Daddy or Sister if you need anything okay?" He says, as if he's talking to a small child.

"Sister? Daddy? What-?" He shoves me off into Hikaru's direction, making me pinwheel into his chest. His face turns the red of a tomato, and I'm guessing my face wasn't that different.

"So, um, you ready?" He says nervously.

I look at him. In his eyes dance many emotions. Nervousness, Afraid, Scared and many others are basically having a club night in his eyes. I take a deep breath, and grab his hand. He needs someone to steady him, and right now? I do too.

"Yes." I answer, smiling nervously.

And we walk out the double doors, ignoring the zoo of fangirling or boying going on behind us.

The sun was sinking when we started walking on the sidewalk. Our shadows stretched on the sidewalk.

"My Chemical Romance?" He asks, pointing to my shirt.

I look down at my shirt, stretching it so the picture is flat. It's a little skeleton twirling a baton under the words.

"Yeah, why you've never heard of it?" I ask, as I keep walking next to him.

He shakes his head in reply.

I smile and pull out my neon blue earbuds and ipod.

"Um, it's okay!" He assures me, waving his arms. His face turning red.

I laugh.

"Come on, just listen! Why are you scared of sharing an earbud with me?" I tease.

His face blushes even louder.

"What? No! I just-"

During his stammering, I place my earbud into his ear. His stuttering is silenced as he just looks at me in shock. Then his eyes light up. He listens to the song with me, as we walk to his house. We go through many of my songs by the time we reach his house, including Stag Night from Sherlock, which led to a conversation, an array of Chameleon Circuit songs which led to another conversation, and Carry On My Wayward Son, which led to a Supernatural chat. He even walked me to the Maid's Quarters slowly, as if he was worried about the numbering minutes. He gave me my other earbud which I stuffed into my bag. I looked up and noticed how close we were. I also noticed that Hikaru was staring at me. He noticed that I was looking at him, and his face turned red. He sighed and whispered,

"What the hell?"

And he leans down and kisses my lips. I feel my eyes widen but then I close my eyes, trying to not to ruin it. But the moment ended, and I smiled quietly. His face was red, but his smile beamed like the sun that was now fleeting.

"I'm gonna go." He stammers, happiness pouring out of his voice.

"Yeah…" I whisper in awe.

He runs off, and I smile wide as I walk through the door.

Everyone else was there. At least, all the maids I had met. Julia, Haruhi, Yokino, Liz, and Sky were standing in the foyer room, eyes large and mouths hung open in shock. Of course, Julia was the first to come out of shock.

"Damnnnnnnnnnn girl." She said, smirking smugly.

My face turned scarlet.

"Just get me sleep stuff!" I screech, my voice an octave higher.

"Eren I wish I had your confidence!" Liz gushed, he eyes sparkling.

"You're acting like I went and kissed him!" I squeak, walking down the hall my friends following me.

"Guys! Guys! Let's leave her alone!" Suggested Yokino calmly.

I smile at her in thanks.

"You're right Yokino! We'll interrogate her when truth or dare starts!" Smiles Julia deviously.

My mouth drops open, face turning another brighter red as I slam the door of Julia's and Sky's room, trying not to become even more embarrassed by the giggling erupting outside the door.

Apparently, the other girls had changed and two others had joined. Julia wore a shirt that was Germany's flag and black shorts, Haruhi a pink tanktop and blue fuzzy shorts, Yokino a blue nightgown, Liz a light green nightdress, and Sky a big long blue tee shirt. The one girl closest to me had topaz eyes and her auburn hair was in a ponytail. She wore a tee shirt with Hetalia mochis on it, and black shirts with the Italian flag in the corner. A girl with wavy brown hair and green eyes had a pink flower in her hair. She wore a light green silky tank top and pink shorts. I wore the pjs I had worn before when I was here. Sherlock tee and black fuzzy shorts.

"Eren! This is Alice and Elizabeth!" Exclaimed Julia smiling.

She pointed to the topaz eyed girl when she said Alice and the peridot eyed one when she said Elizabeth.

"Nice to meet you!" I smiled and put my hand out.

Alice shook my hand violently.

"Nice to meet you! Julia told me about you!" She cheered.

Her voice had an Italian accent, I believe.

"Alice!" Scolded Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiled and waved politely.

"Enough with the intros! Let's head down to the basement!" Whooped Julia, putting her arm around Elizabeth's neck.

We rushed down the steps, whooping.

"Truth or DDDDDDAAAAAAREEEEE!" Yelled Julia.

"Geez, Julia. Quiet down." I said, trying to stop my ears from ringing.

She ignored me and jumped over the couch. Elizabeth sat next to her gracefully while Alice bounced over to sit on Julia's right. Liz sat in one chair, Haruhi in the other, Yokino on the floor, and I in the swivel chair.

"Can I start?" Asked Alice adorably.

"Sure!" Said Julia.

Alice giggled.

"I dare everyone to tell their crush!"

A lot of red and pink spread to the faces of my friends and I.

"I dare Haruhi to start!" I whoop, pointing to her.

"What?!" She squeaked.

All eyes turned to her. She sighed. She whispered something we couldn't hear.

"What?" Liz said, cupping her hand around her ear.

"I said, Tamaki." She answered louder, grabbing a pillow and covering her red face with it.

"WHOOOOOOO I CALLED IT!" I shouted, high fiving Yokino who was sitting next to me.

"Your turn, Liz." Reminded Yokino.

Liz giggled, her pigtails bouncing.

"Well, you know that stable boy I was talking about?" She asks giddily.

"GURL!" Screeched Julia loudly, above the rest of our fangirling.

"Your turn, Eliza." Haruhi announced, her voice muffled by the pillow.

"In case you didn't know, Eliza is a major fangirl and shipper." Whispered Alice, who was next to me.

"Ah." I say, understanding.

Her face turns red.

"Here, okay, so, he's the twin's music teacher. He loves piano." She laughed happily, showing us a picture on her pink phone.

The man had violet eyes and glasses, and black choppy hair. he wore a dark blue shirt and black jeans and shoes. His smile was very nice.

"Also, Eliza is a cook, like me!" Whispered Alice happily to me.

"Ohhhhh…." I whisper back.

"Dang. Man, don't we all have high standards." Laughed Julia.

A collective laugh rippled through the room. It seems we all agreed with one another.

I widened my eyes. Then I grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

"Julia...It's your turn…" I laughed evilly.

"Damn it!" She swore and laughed.

She whispered something in Elizabeth's ear.

"Pulling up the picture!" Announced Eliza.

"This is Henry, my twin brother." Showed Eliza.

He had semi long hair, brown copper hair in a ponytail. His green eyes were darker than Eliza's, but the resemblance is still there.

"He and Roderich, the guy I like, are friends." Explains Eliza.

"And the guy Alice likes." Elizabeth hints, nudging her already red Italian friend.

"OkaysoJulia,pleasedon'tbeangrywithmebecauseIknowyouandIarefriendsandIdon'twanttoruinourfriendshipliketheydoinmoviesbut...ohElizabethjustshowthem!" Screeched Alice, rushing and jumbling her words.

Elizabeth laughs evilly. She whips out a picture of a boy with military style blond hair and light blue eyes. He looks very muscular underneath his white tanktop. He also sports camo pants and combat boots.

"YOU LIKE LUD? HOW DID I NOT KNOW OF THIS?!" Yelled Julia.

The rest of us become silent. I have no idea what Julia will do, but judging by her reaction, this is her younger brother.

"I knew you would be mad with me…" Whimpered Alice, cuddling the Italy mochi beanbag pillow she had brought down with her.

"MAD?! THIS IS GREAT!" Screams Julia happily, crushing Elizabeth and Alice with a giant group hug.

"I was trying to set you guys up forever! He likes you too!" Announced Julia.

I sweat-drop, as does Yokino, Liz, and Haruhi. That's just like Julia. No filter at all. For all she knows this 'Lud' guy or her brother might have wanted that to be a secret. I can't stay angry with her for long though, because the happiness radiating off Alice makes me too happy that Alice's crush likes her back.

"I believe it's Yokino's turn." Smiles Liz, wanting to heat more.

When all eyes turn to her, her eyes become a little bit...panicked.

"Um, Yokino, you don't have to-" I start, but Yokino cuts me off.

"I like that one boy with the circular glasses that sometimes comes over. He has raven black hair and he always carries around that black notebook." Swoons Yokino

"KYOYA?!" Haruhi and I shout in union.

She nods swiftly as she bites her lip.

The room goes quiet for a second.

Julia whistles.

"Dang, girl. Aim high, am I right?" Julia says, cutting the silence.

"Hey Julia! Leave her alone!" Liz says, glaring at Julia.

"Woah, sorry guys, but I mean, seriously. The dude is rich." Julia says.

She does make a fair point.

"I'll see what we can do." I whisper to her, to that she smiles softly.

"Yes! I've been waiting for this all night!" Julia cheers pumping her fists in the air as she high fives Alice and Elizabeth.

I feel my face turn as hot as a skillet.

"Hikaru…" I trail off.

As expected, fangirls hollers, whoops, and screams follow.

"Ladies, ladies. Save your screams. Cuz now that that mush is over…" Julia grins deviously and pulls out a CD.

The title reads, 'As Above, So Below'.

"OOOOOOh, I really wanted to see this!" I say, pointing to the CD case.

"Yeah, the trailer looked awesome." Agreed Haruhi.

"I'm terrible with horror movies…" Whimpered Alice.

"Me too…" Whined Liz.

"Well, let's be scared together!" Announced Elizabeth, as Yokino put in the CD and pressed 'Play'.

**Geek:Sorry this was kinda girly, and sorry that this was so late! I missed writing so much, but I had so much stuff I needed to do, and sadly writing became a thing that I could only do when I had the time. Thanks for being patient guys! Hope this chapter was good! 3**

**P.S. I don't own My Chemical Romance, Black Parade, Carry on My Wayward Son, Apple, Doctor Who, Sherlock, or Supernatural. Or any other copyright like Ouran.**


	14. Chapter 14: Real Vampires Don't Sparkle

**Geek: SO sorry for this chapter being so late with this chapter! My internet was down for EVER. And due to school, my muse was basically punched in the gut and shot in the arm. So, enjoy this chapter!**

Julia, Alice, Eliza, Sky, and the other maids had to get us up at the crack of dawn, fed us, and some how had washed our uniforms and had done our homework, which was neatly tucked into our school bags. We gave them all a quick group hug as we sped out the door, running combs through our pixie cut hair while we ran. We made it with only a few minutes to spare. You see, Haruhi, the twins and I shared a homeroom. Everyone was chatting about the Halloween lock-in and how we would be splitting up into four groups. A, B, C, and D. Very original.

"Alright, alright everyone settle down." Announced our teacher.

Everyone hushed and went to their designated seats. Our teacher was a woman who had long brown hair in a stylish bun, shining brown eyes hidden behind some oval glasses. She wore a dark blue pencil skirt and dark, white, and cream suit top onsible. She pushed up her glasses and smiled. She seemed relatively young. She coughed.

" Group A is Haruhi, Eren, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kazukiyo. Group B…" She droned on.

I kept day dreaming. I shifted my head, and looked at the sky. Beautiful.

"Ms. Tamashi!" Shouted my teacher.

I jumped, and turned my head.

"Do you mind explaining why the battle of Yorktown was significant in the American Revolution?" She asks impatiently.

I smile deviously. She asked _me _about _American history. _Not only that, but Social Studies was my favorite subject due to the fact that I can make Hetalia references whenever I want.

"The Siege of Yorktown, Battle of Yorktown or Surrender at Yorktown, the latter taking place on October 19, 1781 at Yorktown, Virginia, was a decisive victory by a combined force of American Continental Army troops led by General George Washington and French Army troops led by the Comte de Rochambeau over a British Army commanded by British lord and Lieutenant General Charles Cornwallis. The culmination of the Yorktown campaign, the siege proved to be the last major land battle of the American Revolutionary War, as the surrender by Cornwallis, and the capture of both him and his army, prompted the British government to negotiate an end to the conflict. The battle boosted faltering American morale and revived French enthusiasm for the war, as well as undermining popular support for the conflict in Britain. Basically, Americans won the Revolutionary War." I explain, my voice rapid like a laser gun.

I smile at my teacher's expression.

"Um, yes." She answers, a little bit bewildered. And she continues with her lesson.

School goes on as usual. And then the arrival of Host Club. Vampires. I facepalmed as soon as I saw the costume. Halloween is like Cosplay Holiday. And they chose something from Twilight. He even added sparkles. I sighed and put on the skin tight black leggings, the shimmery black and red capes, the poofy white pirate shirt, black boots and gag me, teeth.

"I'm just gonna say this now. Real vampires, do. Not. _Sparkle._" I sigh and roll my eyes.

"Well too bad cuz the girls requested it. And our goal is to make every girl happy." Replied Tamaki, wagging his finger.

I crossed my arms and shook my head.

"Just kill me now." I ask.

"Sorry, but we can't do that. You're in our debt remember?" Kyoya reminded, clicking his pen.

I roll my eyes and snort.

"Whatever smartass." I tell Kyoya.

He just laughs.

"Places everyone!" Calls Tamaki.

"You're no fun." I smile to him.

He rolls his eyes and pushes open the door.

Apparently the girls were a lot more...hands on today. I guess the vampire outfits worked, despite the tackiness of it all. One of the girls, long blond hair and blue eyes layer her hand on my arm in a flirtatious manner. And the girls giggled when my face turned pink. I heard a knock at the door. My brother, I'm guessing, saved me.

"Be just a sec!" I assure the girls, as I stride over to the double doors.

I pop my head out to be met with my brother's eyes.

"Um. Hi." I greet.

He grabs my arm and pulls me into the hallway.

"Hey!" I protest.

He smiles deviously at me. That can't be good.

"Who's the lucky guy?" He says, as if trying to contain his laughter.

"What?!" I shout, face heating up.

"My girlfriend was at the party, and she said she saw you, on the hill, sniffing a red haired boy!" He accuses, pointing at me.

I turn my face away. He laughs triumphant.

"And when can I meet this girlfriend of yours?" I cough, changing the subject.

He chuckles. Damn him at his brotherly ways.

"How about on Sunday at...three? At this care called the White Lotus?" He asks nervously.

"Okay. Sounds like a plan." I say, nodding.

He snickers. "Jerk."

"Bitch!" I shout to him as he walks down the hall, hoping he gets the reference.

If he was the brother I remember, he was quite the nerd. Nerdier than me.

"Ass-butt!" He yells, back as he rounds the corner.

I sigh and walk back into the gateway of flirtatious demons.

"YUUUUUUUS FINALLY!" I shout, jumping and pumping my fists in the air, a big smile on my face.

"Well. Someone is excited to get out Host Club." Kyoya comments.

We were allowed to change into street clothes if we wanted to, which I did. I had on Converse that looked like they were made of denim, a simple white tee shirt, and jeans.

"Oh go to Hell, I can be chipper." I say to Kyoya, sticking my tongue out at him.

"I have a special place in Hell. It's called the throne." He says, holding his pen up as if it were a sword.

I laugh him lightly punch his arm.

"Are you guys staying for the lock-in?" I ask generally.

"Yes, but we are in a different group than you." Replies Tamaki, putting an arm around Kyoya's neck.

"So are we!" Sang Honey, twirling around.

Mori just nods.

"Mwhahahahahahaaha! So that's means I can scare you!" I laugh evilly.

"And suddenly I'm scared for my life." Tamaki says dramatically.

"You should be scared of our's! We based our's off of a horror movie! But I'm not telling you which one!" He mock sang.

Then a 'fight' erupted about who's scares would be better the occasional, "No! I'm awesomer!" rising a volume higher. And at some point the twins were adding in to it too. While this was going on at some point I checked the time. 6:00. The time it starts.

"IT IS HAS COMMENCED! MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR! SEE YOU ON THE BATTLE GROUND, BITCHES!" I shout, grabbing Haruhi's arm as I laugh and dash out the doors.

"You didn't have to be so obnoxious." Advises Haruhi, sweat dropping.

"Yeah...I think their boy germs are rubbing off on me." I shiver for effect.

Haruhi gives a short laugh.

"But you know what we _could _do as our special project? Honey _did _give me this idea." I grin like the Cheshire Cat.

Haruhi lifts an eyebrow.

"I know I'll regret this." She chuckles, rolls her eyes and smiles.

I grin deviously as we hatch our plan.

**Geek: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! :D Btw, thanks guys for the 4,000 views! I know I haven't been updating as often as I would like with school and getting sick and clubs, etc. So thanks for sticking with my story, it means a lot! Stay awesome as usual guys! Have an epic day! 3**


	15. Chapter 15: I Can't Decide

**Geek: Before you continue, I will warn you, there is some blood! But it's Halloween, so what do you expect? And a swear word. But if you had a problem with that, you wouldn't be here, right? IT'S LABELED RATED T FOR A REASON**

We set up what we needed in one of the random spare rooms. Now all we had to do was wait. Some of the girls on the other

teams were helping us because we promised them extra time. The stereo was hidden, props done. I smirked at Haruhi. They wish they could come up with our idea. We hid behind a pillar with the rest of our team. Hikaru and Kaoru had obviously planned something with that other guy who joined us…

"I have to go to the bathroom." I said.

They all looked up at me. Haruhi winked at me. She knew what I was really setting up for.

"Wait a minute. How do we know you aren't going traitor?" Asked Hikaru, looking at me with mock suspicion.

I spread out my arms as if I was taking flight.

"You can search me if you want, officer. But I'm not lying."

The group looked up at me. Kazukiyo! That was his name! Piped up, his voice an octave higher.

"U-um, why would sh-she purposely try to sc-scare us? She i-is on our team."

The twins sighed.

"Fine." They said together.

My face brightened up. I ran off, waving to my group as I went into the 5th stall. I smiled at the costumes. Perfect. I started to undress. After that, I would set up our play.

I waited in the darkness of the room. Soon in about three seconds…

Haruhi burst into the room, a grin on her face.

"Get changed! They'll be here any second!" I hissed.

She nodded eagerly and quickly got into her fake Ouran uniform. I grabbed the shimmery metal knife. She gave me a thumbs up. I heard the faint sound of Tamaki yelling something like,

"DAMN IT HONEY."

I quickly splattered on the red fake blood on my face and fake uniform. Haruhi dropped to the ground. I quickly threw on the music.

"It's not...easy having yourself a good time…" I sang to the song.

Haruhi did a fake scream. I heard the sound of two sets of feet stop at the door. Someone gulped.

"Greasing up those bets and betters, watching out they don't four letter." I continued to sing, as I stabbed Haruhi.

She let out another blood curdling scream.

"F*ck and kiss you both at the same time…" I sang, smiling with my sharpened teeth.

I heard the over dramatic gasp of Tamaki and Kyoya scolding,

"Just wait."

Their footsteps came closer to the door. It sounded like four more sets of legs came rushing towards them. Perfect. Everyone is there.

"Smells like something I've forgotten, curled up, died and now it's rotten." I continued cheerfully, digging my knife into Haruhi's stomach.

Dark red poured out and leaked onto the white floor.

"I'm not a gangster tonight, don't wanna be the bad guy, I'm just a loner baby and now you got in my way." I chirped.

Haruhi stopped screaming and lay motionless on the floor. The door creaked open, and Tamaki whimpered,

"E-Eren?"

I grinned, my shark teeth glinting along with my blood stained knife. I stood over Haruhi's 'corpse', my uniform and hands covered in the blood. I leered at them with a sweet look. A sweet murderer.

"I can't decide, whether you should live or die." I giggle sang.

I started striding closer to them, bringing the knife up to my mouth and licking the blood off.

"Oh, you'll probably go to heaven, please don't hang your head and cry." I sang.

"Eren what the hell?! She was your friend!" Tamaki shouted, his eyes filling with fear and shock.

I giggled, bringing a bloody hand to my mouth. I walked closer and closer to them. A collective flinch went through the group.

"No wonder why, my heart feels inside, it's cold and hard and petrified, lock the doors and close the blinds, we're going for a ride." I sang as I walked, twirling in a circle and putting my weapon to Tamaki's throat.

He flinched again. I smiled evilly, my teeth glinting and my insane bright green eyes shimmering coldly. I stood on my tip toes and whispered in his ear,

"Because she got boring."

He looked at me in horrified shock, as did the rest of the Host club. Even Mori looked freaked out. Tamaki screamed, as did the twins and Honey. Mori picked up Honey and sped off, along with the twins and Tamaki. Kyoya just stood there and his glasses flared up. He smirked.

"Nice job." He said, clapping his hands.

I smiled. Haruhi sat up, pulling the sacks of cow blood out of her shirt. She laughed.

"Good, right?" I said, walking over like a hyper super villain.

He nodded.

"Now, if you don't mind if I join…" He smiled evilly.

I looked to Haruhi, who was grabbing her 'knife',putting in her colored contacts, and sticking her fake teeth in. She nodded. I tossed him the extra pair of contacts, teeth, and stage knife.

"It would be our pleasure, Devil King." I said, bowing.

He grinned wickedly.

I continued singing 'I Can't Decide' By Scissor Sisters as we chased the poor host club around.

I woke up in my room. I remembered what an awesome night that was. I sighed. _What the...I must've strained my voice, because it sounds...deeper… _I think. I yawn and walk into my bathroom. I walk past my mirror… then I pull a double take. My eyes are more slanted and my hair is choppier. My face is more angular and my boobs are...gone?!

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I yell.

**Geek: Short chapter, I know ;-; I'll make another one this week to make up for it, okay? I hope that is wasn't too awful. Hope you liked it! :D**

**BTW, I do not own the song!**


	16. Chapter 16: The Hostess Club

I just stood in horrified shock at the mirror, not quite sure what happened.

_This is a dream, this is a dream… _I kept thinking over and over.

I pinched myself. I felt pain. I rushed over to my phone and opened my IM.

**To: Song_Bird**

**From: The Shadow King**

**Meet us the park. URGENT!**

**To: The Shadow King**

**From: Song_Bird**

**omw**

If Kyoya was using text talk, then it must be bad. Like apocalypse bad. I threw on an oversized shirt that I usually used for sleeping, which fit me perfectly now, boxers that were also used for sleeping, and I stole some better fitting uniform shoes and pants from the wash room. This will have to do.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! What did you do?!" I screeched, walking over to the group.

I stopped dead in my tracks. There stood a reasonably tall girl with piercing eyes, glasses, way baggy clothes, and long raven black hair. Another girl a short blond one, wore a dress and two berets in her hair. She held a rabbit. Two twin girls, both with similar golden eyes and choppy red hair stood as well. A pretty girl with long wavy blond hair and purple eyes and a guy who had brown eyes and hair. Another girls with choppy black hair stood as well. All of their clothing was either baggy or didn't fit them at all.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY FRIENDS?!" I shouted at the group.

"Eren! Calm down!" Said the boy.

I backed up a few steps.

"Haruhi?" I asked, tilting my head.

He...or was it she? Nodded.

"Please tell me you know what's going on?" I groaned.

I noticed that Tamaki and one of the twin's faces were glowing red. Odd.

"Take a guess. The twins took Beelzenef." Said I'm guessing Kyoya, pointing her finger at them.

"Who?" I asked, trying not to laugh at Kyoya's female voice.

"This guy at our school's cursed took it for a Halloween prank. But THEY won't give it back!" Kyoya screeched in a very girly manner.

Apparently this whole guy body thing came with a guy's mind. And I just realized none of them had bras on. My face started turning hot.

"Um. Kyoya." I said slowly.

"What?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"We need to get you guys bras. _Now._" I stated simply, my face turning even hotter.

"Shopping!" Giggled Tamaki.

"Oh please no." I begged.

"Too bad!" The Hostess Club sang, as they dragged me off to the mall, Haruhi in tow.

I made a beeline for Hot Topic and quickly grabbed a tee shirt, jeans, belt, and other stuff before the group could stop me. I also quickly sped over to Journey's to get shoes.

"You guys continue! I'll try on my outfit!" I called.

They agreed.

I thought about how odd this was. My head's still spinning at this thought. So odd. It was like someone was sharing my head. And if I had guy thoughts in my mind then the 'girls' had girl thoughts running through their minds. I wonder what they thought. I just sighed. This would be over soon. And I was happy about it. Right?

(Hikaru's POV)

I hated this. Having a girl's mind was so weird! And the fact that I was blushing and acting all shy was girl instinct! And the fact that my friends were acting like girls didn't help either. Haruhi had sped off to a clothing store as well, telling us she would catch up with us later. We passed a pink boutique that read, 'Victoria's Secret.' I stopped.

_Damn these girl thoughts! _I screamed in my mind, but it was too late. The girl who had taken root in my mind spoke for me.  
"We need to go in there." I breathed.

The rest of my friends stopped. Tamaki shrugged.

"Why not? We need bras and underwear anyways."

I barely heard his reply as I sped into the store. The place was very pink and sparkly. My guy side of my brain was blushing immensely. However my guy side was hiding in fear of the feminine mind that took over. We quickly grabbed some bras and underwear, as Honey played with the intoxicating perfumes. We also grabbed some makeup.

"Ooooooh! Can I go in there?!" Squealed Honey.

She was pointing at a shop that read, 'Justice'. It seemed to be for little girls, but since she didn't look our age, I guess it would work. She sped off, Mori following her. Tamaki, my brother and I just shrugged and continued.

"WE MUST GO THERE!" Screeched Tamaki.

I looked at the store she was pointing at.

"Rue 21? What kind of name is that?" Kaoru asks.

"Who cares! I like it!" Tamaki giggled, her wavy blond hair bouncing.

"Urgh, _fiiiiine_." I groaned.

I looked around at the huge displays. I quickly grabbed a teal chiffon off the shoulder ruffle tank.

_Okay then...that's not weird that I knew the _exact _style _I thought.

I also grabbed a high low double layer lace peplum top that was teal, and a tiger slash front tee. I then migrated to the pants. I bought a blown out skinny boot cut jeans, and some plaid moto leggings. I bought a basic boat flat that was a navy blue, grey canvas high tops, and tan essential combat boots. I made a beeline for the dressing room. I almost went into the men's, but at the last second I remembered. Not a guy at this point and time. I sighed and went for the dressing room.

(Eren's POV)

I had decided on two outfits, just in case of emergency. The one I was wearing was my favorite though. While a V for Vendetta shirt, jeans, and distressed jean Converse were stuffed into a bag, I wore what my guy brain decided on. A black and white stars and bars mesh tee, an indigo hooded cap denim vest, Deadpool wallet, ripped up jeans, and newspaper Chuck Taylors that had little splatters of red. I also wore Black Butler, Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Attack on Titan, and Fullmetal Alchemist wristbands.

I sighed and pulled out my phone. It exploded with the sound of Stag Night remix to alert me that a message has been sent to me.

**To: Song_Bird**

**From: Fancy_Tuna**

**Meet FYE?**

I sent her a message back:

**From: Song_Bird**

**To: Fancy_Tuna**

**oki**

And I sped off to said store. Haruhi was waiting outside, checking his...her? Phone. He wore a blue tee shirt, jeans, and simple black sneakers. The only thing that really stood out was the new black watch.

"For some reason my male mind likes blue and black." He answered.

He looked me up and down.

"Obviously your mind hasn't changed much." She finally concluded.

I shrugged.

"You want me to massage the guy...girls?" I ask, trying not to laugh.

"Sure." Haruhi agrees.

I whip out my phone.

**To: Bunny_Honey, Shadow King, Twin 1, Twin 2, MMA Mori, and King Of Hosts**

**From: Song_Bird**

**We'll meet you guys the food court?**

I text. I get a bunch of replies.

"Looks like it." I say, smiling.

Haruhi smiles too and we walk down the stretching and crowded pathways through the mall. Once we make it to the food court, we can't find our now female friends.

"Well, I guess we wait." Haruhi says.

I hear my stomach grumble.

"Please can we get some food? I'm starving." I beg.

"Me too." Haruhi answers.

We finally decide on a smoothie place. I choose blueberry mango mix, while Haruhi the banana and strawberry. We sit at an empty table. I'm not really looking at anyone as I shuffle in my shopping bag and find my new aviator Raybans. At of the corner of my eye, I see a group of girls giggling and looking at Haruhi and I.

"Um, Haruhi." I state.

"Hm?" My friend answers, not taking her mouth off of the smoothie straw.

"We've got admirers." I whisper, pointing to the group of girls, who laugh even more.

Haruhi's eyebrows shoot up.

"I didn't think we were that noticeable as guys. We _certainly _weren't as girls." Haruhi whispers back.

I nod in agreement.

"You know, there's always something I wanted to try…" I trail off.

I pull down my shades so the girls see just my eyes. I wink in their direction. The girl's faces turn pink and another round of giggles go through their group. I put my sunglasses back on, smiling triumphantly.

"Ah! There you guys are!" I hear a twin's voice say.

Hikaru, I'm guessing, wore a teal peplum top, ripped up jeggings, tan combat boots, a clip in her long red hair, and a turquoise wonderlust flight set. She scoots next to me in the booth and places a protective hand on my arm and glares at the group of girls. Haruhi's eyes grow wide.

"Okay then…" Haruhi mumbles.

I see the rest of the group, out of breath.

"Damn, Hikaru. You don't...have to...run…" Gasps Tamaki.

She wore a lace belted cap sleeve dress that dress part was pink, tan lace up leather lock flats, and a wonderlust rose jewelry set. I saw Haruhi's face get a dusting of pink and suddenly he was absorbed in his smoothie. Kaoru wore more or less the same thing Hikaru did, except hers was a light grass green. Kyoya caught up as well, also out of breath. Her hair was in a ponytail, and she donned a res midi skirt, and black and white aztec design tank top. She also wore black heels and a pencil in her ear. I then noticed an intricate silver ring on her finger as well. As we made space we heard a chipper,

"Hi!"

Honey and Mori came back from their adventure as well. Honey wore a heather tee shirt with a bunny on it that was had a rose pattern, a pink bow clipped into her blond hair, a pink skirt and black leggings, and pink flats. A gold bunny hung on her necklace. Mori...or Maria, as I will call her for now, had new spiky black hair, some pinned back like a peacock in a small bun. She wore black combat boots, jeggings, and a loose tee shirt that looked as if it was covered in police badges and caution tape. We grabbed chairs for the newly arrived friends.

"Okay, first things first. One, what the hell happened?" I say, glaring at the twins.

"We were pulling a prank on Umehito Nekozawa, the guy who's the president of the dark magic club." Started Kaoru.

This was already starting out bad.

"We stole the guy's stupid puppet. Around the end he screamed something along the lines of, 'I WILL CURSE YOU LIKE YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE!' We didn't believe him then." Hikaru said.  
"Well, do you believe him now?" I asked, sass dripping from my words.

"Yes!" Glared Hikaru.

I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, so just apologize then." Haruhi said.

My phone buzzed.

**To: Song_Bird**

**From: The_Dark_Lord**

**Apologizing will not work. Not until they give me back my cat and do something embarrassing. I added in extra testorsione to Hikaru and Tamaki's feminine form for laughs.**

"Dark Lord says no." I say simply, showing the group the text.

My eyebrows shoot up.

"Wait a minute how'd he get my number?" I screech.

The group ignores me.

"Well, this should be interesting." Comments Mori.

"I bet Tamaki will do the embarrassing thing first!" Yells Honey.

"Wait why do _I _get blamed?" Asks Tamaki, disgust dripping from his words.

My phone buzzes again

**To: Song_Bird**

**From: The_Dark_Lord**

**Because I said so.**

"Okay then…" I say, showing the 'dark lord's' recent message.

"Well I guess we should leave Eren, Tamaki, Haruhi, and Hikaru alone then." Kyoya says, standing up.

"WAIT A MINUTE. WHY DO YOU ASSUME IT HAS TO DEAL WITH US?!" Yells Haruhi, her face flabbergasted.

Kyoya just shrugs.

"Noooooo way. You are staying here." I say, grabbing Kyoya's arm and sitting him back down.

"Alright. How about we find Umehito then?" Suggests Honey.

"Good idea!" I say, smiling.

"Allonsy!" I shout, standing up.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Tamaki asks, his voice in awe and...hope?  
I ignore him and rush off, friends in tow.

**Geek: And done! I know you were probably like for the last chapter, 'That was really OOC!' I know, and I'm sorry. But I like OOC :3 it's funny and entertaining. So, there's my reasons. Have a good day guys! :D BTW, the bold is text messages, in case you didn't know :)**


	17. Chapter 17: Thanks For The Memories

We stormed up to Ouran. It was getting...weird. That thing he said about testosterone? Yeah, I'm guessing that was kicking in. Tamaki kept staring and blushing at Haruhi, and get kept hugging him/her. Kaoru insisted on holding my hand. I don't know if he was staring at me though. I looked at Kyoya who kept giving me a knowing look. At one point, it got so bad, I yelled,

"COME AT ME BRO!"

Kyoya just laughed, making my face turn red.

"Someday, there will be a cliff, Kyoya. And no one will be around. Except for you and me." I growl.

He just shrugs.

"Well, I will be the King of Hell while you will be a peasant." He states.

I roll my eyes and rush ahead.

"After this, can I get some cake?" Asked Honey randomly.

"Did you brush your teeth this morning?" Asked Mori.

Honey was sitting on Mori's shoulders.

Honey mumbled,

"No…"

"Well then, no." Mori stated.

"But, but…" Whimpered Honey.

"No. You didn't brush your teeth. You'll end up getting a cavity." Mori said in a very parental way.

"I'm not getting into that." Haruhi said, pointing at Honey and Mori.

"Hikaru, could I speak with you?" Asked Kaoru, and not waiting for a reply, pulled his twin as far away from me as possible.

"Having problems in heaven, Eren?" Asked Tamaki smugly.

"At least I have a heaven." I shot back.

Tamaki gasped dramatically, and Haruhi shook her head.

"I-I have love!...right?" Tamaki said, trailing off.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with." I say, storming ahead.

A stunned silence emitted like a pulse behind me.

I hear a mumble behind me.

"She's gone in tsundere mode again."

I continue walking, ignoring them.

"Eren…" Trails off Haruhi.

I snapped my head to glare at my new male friend. But the anger washed away for a second. Her eyes were full of concern and her eyebrows were arched up, worried. Usually, in our...regular forms...I was just a little bit taller than her. Apparently that didn't transfer over and she was taller than me by the littlest ever. She had a hand on my shoulder, like a father would.

"What?" I snarl, more harshly than I intended.

"Eren, that was a little harsh." Haruhi reasoned.

"Whatever." I mumble.

Her eyes look sad as I snap my head forward and continue walking.

She grabs my hand and looks at me sadly. I pull my hand away forcefully and continued walking, not letting them stop me again.

As I made it to the gigantic pink, white,and gold foyer. The ceiling soared above and useless, but still pretty, golden and marble pillars stood proudly like soldiers that signaled other halls. I waited for a few seconds, and Tamaki burst through the door, heels clacking.

"Where are the others?" I ask bleakly.

"Catching up." She announced, out of breath.

"Great." I say, rolling my eyes, sarcasm dripping from my words.

He puts his hands on his feminine hips and glares. Then his eyes grow wide with shock.

"Were those four hallways there before?" He asks shakily.

I turn to look and gasp.

"But-how the hell- that's not how the entrance looked a second ago! Or any time for that matter!" I sputter out.

The hallway has changed into four plaster hallways: One a light pink, another blue, a green, and yellow. There aren't any doorways, and it seems to resemble a rat's maze. The rest of the group comes bursting through the door. Kyoya shifts his glasses.

"Ah, it seems he made it harder for us." Kyoya says, smirking as a glint goes through his new rounder eyes.

I sigh.

"Don't worry guys! I've got this!" Honey says.

He shuffles around in the new pastel blue and pink backpack he got, that's covered with bunnies, flowers, and other cute things.

"Ah ha!" He says in triumph and pulls out..

"Pockey?!" Haruhi and I shout in appalled unison.

The box is pink and white stripped, and has a little pink heart sticker confirming our doubts.

"Yeah! Whoever gets the same flavor join up and go down the path!" Smiles Honey.

"That's...actually not a bad idea." I say, shrugging.

Honey pulls out a strawberry flavored one. Haruhi a black licorice, Tamaki a mint, Kaoru a cherry. Hikaru gets cherry, Kyoya a black licorice, Mori a strawberry and I get...a mint. Yay. Well, at least it's my third favorite flavor.

"Hikaru and I will take the green path." Smiles Kaoru.

"Can we take the yellow one?" Pleads Honey.

"Sure." Mori says stoically.

"I guess we'll take the pink path." Shrugs Haruhi.

Tamaki and I are still too stunned.

"Guys?" Haruhi asks, waving a hand in front of our faces.

I see movement but don't react.

"Ah, Honey. I think you broke them." Smiles Kyoya.

"SHUT IT YOU BLOODY WANKER! I'VE JUST ABOUT HAD ENOUGH OF YOU, YOU GIT!" I shout, which brings me out of my trance.

"Whatever floats your boat, Amelia Pond." Kyoya shoots back.

"Since when did you watch Doctor Who?"

"Since when were you British?"

"I'm not British! Just when I get angry! And Amelia is Scottish, ass-hat!"

"BOTH OF YOU, QUIT FIGHTING LIKE LITTLE CHILDREN!"

Kyoya and I look at the person who stopped our argument. A glaring Honey.

"Right then, Princess." I mutter.

"THE BOY IS A MARTIAL ARTS CHAMPION I REALLY WOULDN'T MESS WITH HIM!" Shouts Tamaki.

I throw my hands in the air and sigh, exasperated.

"I AM SO DONE WITH THIS SHIT TODAY. I'M GOING DOWN THE PINK HALLWAY BY MYSELF!" I yell, as I stalk off down the hall.

"Honestly, I don't know how to deal with those idiots!" I say, as I stomp down the hall.

Red tick marks appear on my head. I sigh and pull out my ipod and earbuds. I plug my earbuds into my ears and press 'Play'. Song of the day is 'Thanks For The Memories By: Fall Out Boy'. I wonder…since I'm a guy... I wait for my favorite part.

"_I'm gonna make you bend and break,_

_Say a prayer and let the good times roll._

_In case God doesn't show…" _The recording starts.

"_And I want these words to make things right,_

_But it's the wrongs that make the words come to li-fe_

'_Who does he think he is?'" _The song continues.

I smile. It's coming up…

"_If that's the worst you got,_

_better put your fingers on the keys…" _

The music explodes as I sing in my new voice.

"One night and one more to-y,

thanks for the memories even if they weren't so great,

'He tastes like you, only sweeter'!" I sing out.

I'm surprised at my new male voice. It sounds...good! I continue listening and singing to the song, until something that pierces through it. A little girl's scream? I pop out my earbuds, and my face goes ashen.

_No. It can't be. _I think.

I see a little girl with fiery straight red hair, big green eyes, jeans, and a shirt. Her hands are covered in blood and she's barefoot as she holds out a cutting board knife. Blood is splattered on her face and tears stream down her face. She looks at me with frightened eyes and runs off.

_God, please no. _I think as my breath hitches as I follow after her.

**Geek: Crappy ending, I know. And a crappy cliffhanger. I'll have to work on that. Hope you enjoyed otherwise! **


	18. Chapter 18: Knives

I rush down the hall to find the door to my nightmares. It's wooden, with many scratches and slashes crossing over it. The wooden handle is covered in scratches. I take a shaky breath and open the door. The room is dark, and smells of something I've become too accustomed to. Blood. The girl I saw before sits in the corner, slumped against the gray walls. Moonlight shines through the screen less window and a single metal bed with just a mattress sits in the corner. She is taking shallow breaths. A bunch of slamming like an elephant playing jump rope alerts me of what is about to happen. After all, I was there.

"I'm coming to get yoooooooou…" Calls a slurred male voice.

The red haired girl's breath catches as she yelps. Thundering up the steps and the door is slammed open. A middle aged man, has messy, dirty, brown red hair, and wild green eyes comes into the room. Drunk, by his dilated pupils and the bottle he holds in hand.

"Your brother left you, your mother left you...what will you do about it?" Asks the man, his voice slurred.

The girl looks up. Her eyes are so serious and angry and no little girl should have that look. The man cackles as he whips off his belt and uses it to whip the girl. She doesn't even cry out. She's used to it. She stands up, and you can see no mercy in her eyes. They are completely dead and angry. The girl mumbles something.

"What was that, you useless sack of flesh?" He shouts.

"I said...I WILL FIGHT!" The little girl screeches.

Quick as lightning, the girl lunges at the man, and brings the knife down on his arm. He screams in pain.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH I WILL KILL YOU!" He yells.

The little girl brings the knife again down on his arm. He yells once more and slumps to the floor. The girl yanks the knife out of his forearm and uses the bed as a step stool out the window.

"You...I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!" The man yells.

The little girl looks back, and in the moonlight, she looks completely inhuman.

"It's not, 'you.' It's Eren." She mutters, and jumps out the window into the night.

My vision is white for a second, and then I'm back where I was. Everything is the same. Except the door isn't there anymore. My whole body is shaking from the ordeal. That happened how many years ago. But how was my younger self there? This black magic guy and I were going to have words. But at this point it might turn to 'beat up, ask questions later.' I shake my head and continue down the hall. I sigh as I reach a fork in the path. I look down both ways. Identical. No way to tell me which might be better. I start to go down the right hallway, but out of the corner of my eye, I see myself again. But I'm older. I look about ten. My hair is about the same length and I wear mud covered jeans, a simple gray tee shirt and ratty sneakers. She smiles sadly and runs down the left hall.

"Here we go again." I mutter, as I stomp after myself.

She has disappeared yet again, and this time I am met with a wooden classroom door. It has a metal doorknob and a slit window. No wall. I sigh, and open the door, letting my vision be flooded with light.

"Whatcha going to do little girl? You're brother is gone, your mother is gone, your father is in the nuthouse! Not even your precious little Doctor can save you!" A voice cackled.

I knew it from anywhere. This was Gigi. She had long blond hair, blue eyes, and a pretty face. Pink and sparkles all around. She never got in trouble. Even though she shouldn't. Little Me was crouched against a locker, shivering and holding onto something for dear life. I looked up with frightened eyes to see Gigi and her goons snickering behind her. The hallway was dark, and I was just going home since I had stayed in late to do homework. Not get beat up.

"Please, just leave me alone." I whimpered.

This made her posse laugh even more.

"Oh look. I'm Eren. I'm a total loser who can't even afford a piece of candy. I live in a rehab orphanage. I think a fictional character can save me." Mocked Gigi.

She kicked my jaw, which sent Little Me's head reeling into the metal lockers. Scarlet poured out of my mouth.

"The only friend I have is a stupid doll, and I'm ten. Pathetic." She taunted.

I glared at her. Her eyes became cold.

"Take it." She growled.

Her friends surrounded me as my shrill scream went through the empty school. One of the girls held a gray cat with button eyes. It had been from my mom.

"No! Please, stop!" I begged.

She pouted.

"Awww…you gonna cry, Dumpster?" She mocked, dangling the doll in front of me.

I tried to grab it, but she pulled it up. Then she ripped off my poor stuffed cat's head as I screamed in despair. She let its remains fall to the ground. She kicked it to the side and used her finger to force me to look at her.

"You are a useless, pathetic, stupid girl. Just go die." She said coldly.

She punched me in the gut one last time and stomped off. I knew what would happen tonight. A blade would be in store for me. It was the only thing to help me release. I would act like nothing was wrong. And to anyone who saw Little Me, nothing was.

I am back where I was, yet again, the path ending up in a dead end. I wasn't going to give any sarcasm. My wits had just about been stretched. This guy was going to pay. I stormed down the left hall, about to unleash hell on this son of a bitch. He had brought up two of many old wounds. And I would not stand for it. I past a classroom door where I heard...sobbing? I did a double take to confirm my suspicions. I threw open the double doors. I was thinking it would be another flashback. To my surprise, female Tamaki was laying on the floor, hunched in a ball and crying.

"Oh shit…" I whispered.

I rush in, all my anger slowly melting.

"Tamaki...TAMAKI!" I shout.

Suddenly, he wakes up. He looks at me and slumps into my arms and sobs. I am so shocked. I mean, what the hell am i supposed to do? I guess...hug him back? Yeah, that seems like the right thing to do. So that's what I do. I let him sob his ugly sobs and don't ask anything. I just stroke his back as he sometimes whispers,

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Over and over.

And I just...let him have his time.

**Geek: *screams internally* I am SO sorry for the short chapter. But since I hit 6,000 views I was just like, 'F*ck it, I'm showing some past sh*t.' So, there ya go. But I WILL make the next chapter longer. Have a good day guys, support is appreciated!~ **


	19. Chapter 19: Come Little Children

**Geek: Oh my gee guys, I don't think you realize how ecstatic you and your support makes me. I am SUPER glad that the last chapter went well, even though it was rushed, which is DEFINITELY that I need to work on. But thank you. Thank you so much for your love and support. It makes me so happy. Internet hug! :D *hugs***

After Tamaki had calmed down a bit, I pulled him back by putting my hands on his shoulders. I tilted my head.

"You okay?" I ask.

He sniffs and wipes the streaks of tears from his eyes.

"Y-yeah. Um, thanks. I guess we should um, go find the others." He whispered, standing up and wiping off his dress.

I stood up too, studying the tile. Then I looked up to Tamaki. I felt my eyes filling with concern.

"Are you _sure _that you're okay?" I ask, reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine!" He snapped, making me pull my hand back in alarm.

He takes a deep breath.

"I'm fine." He repeats, his voice softening a bit.

I sigh and scratch my head.

"No, you aren't." I say.

"Yes I am! See? Perfectly fine!"

"_No. _You aren't. Facades only work if you act, and you just let your guard down to me. And plus I've had plenty of practice acting, trust me." I say more demanding.

His eyes flicker to the ground in doubt. I sigh, my face heating a bit. I grab Tamaki's hand.

"Come on. Let's go." I mumble.

I turn to look over my shoulder at Tamaki. He's staring at me, even if his violet eyes are still a little shimmery from his tears. But his eyes also shine with shock, and respect? No, I must be mistaken. He nods.

I forge ahead, pulling Tamaki behind me.

"Urgh, where is that son of a bitch!" I shout, as we make our tenth wrong turn.

Tamaki had been unnaturally...silent. I looked back to him. I was still holding his hand.

"Okay, what is it?" I state.

Tamaki hesitated, his eyes filling with doubt as he studied the ground.

"...What you said...about faking facades…" He trailed off.

"Forget it." I say, turning around while Tamaki stayed stationary.

Just as I past him, he grabbed my hand.

"Listen, Eren…" Tamaki starts.

"Forget it." I say, cutting him off.

He still looked at me with concern.

"Come on." I grunt.

Before I could react, he forced me into a hug. My arms didn't know what to do and kind of...spazed a bit.

"Er…" I say.

"You are so broken…" He whispers.

My breath hitches. I shove him off of me, and look at him. My face gets a little bit heated and my eyes a little bit waterlogged.

"Um, let's go." I stutter.

And walk off, holding his hand. And trying not to have my face turn as red as a tomato.

As we walk down the hall, I see the most weird thing ever. A row of...children? One is Little Me, and I wear a black dress and silver shoes. A boy with short black hair, gray eyes, little glasses holds hands with me. He wears a black suit. No color whatsoever. Two little boys with identical hair styles, red hair, and gold eyes, sit staring down the corridor. They are dressed in cream and hold mitten covered hands. Another girl was talking happily, her brown hair flows down her back. Her dress is identical to mine except for this one is white. She has a flower in her hair where I have a black bow. She's talking with a boy with blond curly hair and violet eyes. His suit is a mix of gray and white. Another boy sits off in the corner, hugging a pink bunny. He has big brown eyes and short blond hair. His suit is also a gray. And lastly, a boy with choppy black hair and dark gray eyes. His suit is white.

"No. That can't be…" Whispers Tamaki.

"It's just another illusion." I say firmly.

"How are we illusions if we can hear you?" Little Me asks, tilting her head.

I bristle. Talk about freaky as hell.

Little Tamaki looks up at the ceiling in a thinking position. He pulls a flower out of no where that has green and pink flowers. He's humming something and continues saying, as he picks off the petals,

"Erie or Haru? Erie or Haru? Erie or Haru?"

Really I rather not see Tamaki's expression.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!" I shout.

Little Me just stares with her big emerald eyes.

"We are you, don't you remember? Well not _all _of us are you, but I'm you! Remember?" She says, holding up a familiar silver scalpel.

I automatically start rubbing my wrists.

"Big Me, why do we have to decide? And why are you a lady?" Little Tamaki asks, standing up and looking curiously at his older self.

I feel Tamaki bristle.

"Mommy went up to live in the sky and daddy doesn't care!" Sings Little Haruhi giggling.

"Why must we only have two in our world brother?" Asks a twin.

"Because no one else understands, brother." Replies the other.

Little Kyoya screams and yells,

"Why does my daddy hate me?!"

Little Honey looks at his bunny, and sighs.

"Why doesn't little brother like me? Why doesn't _anyone _like me?"

Mori looks at his small hands, his little brows furrowing.

"Why can't I feel like all the other people can?"

Then Little Tamaki speaks again.

"Mama, mama…" He says.

"My life will probably end by my own hands! Not like my hair is the only thing red." Little Me giggles.

I stare shocked at the kids.

"They're retelling what we've dreamed of…" I whisper.

"Where are the others?" I ask, not letting Little Me's words get in my mind.

"They already got to the center." Says Little Me.

I flinch as she slashes a scratch over her wrist. The other kids don't seem to notice or care.

"Ooooo, pretty!" Says Little Tamaki, touching the thin line of scarlet that draws on my hand.

Then something...unexpected happens. Little Tamaki kisses Little Me's cheek. My face glows.

"Hey! You already have a girl that's your friend!" Shouts a twin.

I'm guessing Hikaru. He toddles over, and kisses my still bleeding wrist.

Little Tamaki seems unfazed.

"Oh! Right!" He giggles, and plants a kiss on Little Haruhi's cheek.

I hear Tamaki make a strangled sound. I try to ignore it.

"Do you know where the center _is?_" I ask.

Little Honey bobs his head.

"Uh huh! Down that hall!" He points to the right with a little finger.

"Thanks!" I say, and race down the hall, not wanting to go through _that _again.


	20. Chapter 20: Always Prepared

I continue on my imaginary path down the hall, past many many doors. Then I hear,

"You little bastard I'll rip up your stupid cat puppet and shove the remains down your throat!"

I screech to a halt, having Tamaki running into my back.

"What the hell?" He screeches.

I shush him. I twist the elaborate golden knob and the oak door. I see...something odd. Hikaru was holding the black magic club president by the collar of his cloak off the floor. Honey was glaring with a look that could kill at Nekozawa. Mori was holding back Honey, Kaoru was shaking angrily and Haruhi and Kyoya were trying to calm the room down.

"Er…." I sweat drop.

"Yeah…" Tamaki mumbles.

"Guys!" Haruhi says, running over to us and hugging both of us.

I hug her back quickly and storm over to Hikaru and Nekozawa.

"Eren-" Hikaru starts happily.

I death glare at him/her. She stares at me a little bit horrified.

"Hikaru. You shouldn't act like this. This isn't how you would act. Now put him down before I do it for you." I state.

She obeys.

"Now." I say, walking over to Nekozawa.

He looks pretty damn scared…

"Spell. Now." I state.

"F-fine!" He says. He pulls out a dark wand like stick.

"Redneg! Enre, Uraok, Urakih, Yenoh, Iorm, Ikamat, Ayoyk, dna IhuraH!" He said non sensibly.

A flash a dark light covered the room. I woke up on the ground, face down.

"What the hell just happened?" Kyoya says.

"Kyoya! You have your normal voice!" Tamaki exclaims.

"So do you, Tamaki." Kyoya replies.

"YES!"

"...hm. We may want to change clothes." Honey says.

I flip over, to see us normal. Well, except for the fact that we were still in our clothes. I laughed my butt off at the guys, still in their female attire.

"Um, you guys might want to change!" I laugh.

I sit up, noticing that my male clothes are baggy, but still wearable. Screw that, I'm keeping them. The boys are standing, in their normal gender, and Haruhi is sprawled out on the floor next to me. She flips over and starts laughing too.

"Go find some school uniforms or something." I say, waving off my guy friends.

They walk out. Now it's just Haruhi, Nekozawa and I.

"You sir, have a screwed up mind. What the fudge was with the maze anyways?" I accusingly look at Nekozawa.

"Well I _am _in the Black Magic Club. And the maze was just to split you guys up." Nekozawa explained.

"Well obviously that didn't work." Haruhi sweat drops.

"...we should go find some bras." I say.

"Yeah." Haruhi agrees.

"Oh, in just in case." I say looking at Nekozawa.

His eyes looked panicked and he attempts to scramble to the door. _Attempts _being the key word. I was faster. I grabbed his wrist and much to his whining and complaining, dragged him over to a bathroom door. I then brandished handcuffs.

"Woah, woah, woah. Where the heck did you get _handcuffs_?!" Screeched Haruhi.

As I chained Nekozawa's arm to the knob, and stole his 'magic' stuff and put it on the other side of the room, far out of reach, I looked at my friend.

"I always keep handcuffs on hand. Just in case. I also keep a Swiss army knife, small medical kit, and pickpocket set." I shrug and pull the silver chain necklace out of my shirt that has a silver key strung on it.

I unclasp the necklace and quickly lock the handcuffs. I stood up and looked at Haruhi. She looked like I just admitted I murdered ten people.

"What?!"

"..._Why?!_"

"You can never be too prepared!"

"...fair point."

I grin at her, and she laughs.

"You're positively insane." She smiles.  
"I prefer term, 'happily mad'." I laugh.

Nekozawa laughs.

"You would make a good edition to the Black Magic Club." He says.

"Sorry, already in a club." I say sarcastically and walk out of the room with Haruhi, on our quest for bras.

Once we actually found some in the school's massive supply of emergency clothes. Thankfully, the hall had turned normally. Once we arrived back at the room, the door was slammed open and we were pulled in by an exasperated Tamaki.

"Why is Nekozawa _chained _to a _door?!_" He yelled outraged, pointing to the president of the Dark Magic Club.

The twins were screwing off and Kyoya was glaring at us behind his glasses. Mori was watching a very bouncy Honey.

I shrugged and smiled.

"I didn't want him to leave." I say.

"You could've just, oh I don't know, done the sane thing and locked the door!" Tamaki yelled.

I rolled my eyes.

"Muggle. He could've easily gotten out. Watch." I grab Nekozawa's wand.

"Careful! That's dangerous!" Nekozawa yelled.

The boys looked like they were gonna rip my head off.

_Boys…_ I think, rolling my eyes.

"Alohomora!" I shout, flicking the wand at the cuffs.

_Please tell me Harry Potter spells work… _I plead in my mind. And sure enough…

_click! _the cuffs fall to the ground and Nekozawa immediately starts rubbing his wrist. The Host Club whips their attentions to me, bewildered. I smirk and walk over, picking up my handcuffs.

"Thank you, Eren!" Nekozawa thanks, as I hand him his magic crap.

"Whatever, just get out of here before I keep the wand." I grumble.

He scrambles out of the room faster than a mouse being chased by a cat. I turn to my still shocked band of friends and cross my arms.

"What now?" I ask.

"How in the world did you know that spell?" Kyoya asks.

"There's this thing, called reading." I say sarcastically.

He just rolls his eyes.

"Well. I am going to head to a cafe none of you know about so I can actually get some peace to the day, drink some coffee, and listen to music that would probably make Tamaki gasp in horror, good day!" I say, waving and walking out the door.

I put on my headphones and walk out of the room like a badass. Like I didn't just revisit some of the worst parts of my life.

**Geek: Sorry for not posting much guys. You know, school, being a lazy arse, no imagination at the time, etc. Thanks for being patient guys! Means a lot! :D**


	21. Chapter 21: Aella and Damon

I woke up and quickly got dressed into my red plaid jeggings, black combat boots, and a black sweater shirt. I swipe chapstick on my lips and slip on my spiked bracelets and necklace with my handcuff keys on it. I put on my usual messenger bag, and look at myself in the mirror.

"Well, let's get this over with. Meeting my brother's girlfriend. I'm surprised he even _has _a girlfriend." I grumble at myself in the mirror.

I quickly run a brush quickly through my hair and think about what she'll be like.

"God, she better not be stuck up and snobby and like a freaking bitchy fairy queen." I growl.

I groan as I look at the time projected on my alarm clock.

"Dammit." I say, and rush out my dorm door.

I think of the terribly awful day that happened yesterday. They won't get anything out of me when I get to Ouran. But I know they're just going to interrogate me until I probably break Tamaki's nose and tell them anyways. And if it's really bad, kick the twin's asses and kill Kyoya. Honey and Mori don't really bother me much about it, which is great. I cross the street to the little cafe, where I see my brother, with a white button shirt unbuttoned displaying a Super Smash Bros. shirt, jeans, and regular sneakers. A pretty girl that looks his age is laughing at something he said. Her hair is a cascade of copper down her back, bangs swept to the side of her pretty face. Her eyes a dark green and she wears a white tunic shirt, a long necklace with a bunch of charms hanging on it, shimmery silver leggings, and white flats. To finish it off, a silver and gold butterfly is placed delicately in her hair. God, I _reaallly _hope she's not prissy. The girl points and smiles, making Damon turn his head and wave at me to come over. I walk to their table, and the girl is still smiling like she's dating an angel. She's in the wrong place if that's her standard.

"Hey Eren! Cool you joined us, I thought you would bail." Damon grins.

"No Damon, contrary to your belief." I say, rolling my eyes and taking a seat.

"Well, this is Aella, she's at the same college as me." He grins.

I've never seen him so...relaxed before.

"Nice to meet you, Eren. Damon's told me a lot about you!" Aella comments, her voice like crystal windchimes blowing in the wind.

"Oh, nice to meet you too, Aella. I like your outfit." I say. Girly, I know, but I want to see if she's starts talking about herself or not…

"What? Oh no, this is something I just threw on. I like yours a lot. Especially the boots. Where'd you get them?" She asks, beaming.

"Gah, girl talk." Damon says in mock horror.

Too my surprise, Aella rolls her green eyes and slaps her hand on his shoulder. She looks like she's trying to contain her laughter.

"Oh shut up, you're just mad I beat you in Pokemon." She laughs.

"You cheated, I know you cheated!" He accuses, but I know he doesn't mean it.

_Damn, he really does love her. _I think.

"So Eren, where do you go to school?" She asks.

"Oh! Um, Ouran Academy." I state.

Her eyes light up.

"I went there! It's so fun, but all those prissy people can get annoying, am I right? So, how many times have you been called 'Commoner'?" She winks.

I sigh in relief. "Oh my God, I lost count...wait if you're middle class then how did you attend Ouran? I got in by scholarship but…"

"Aella's family is rich, but they're closer to middle class than upper class. Plus her family doesn't care too much for fancy things, so…" Damon explains.

Aella rolls her eyes. "Biggest group of snobby arrogant, idiots I ever met at that school. Thank goodness I found friends who weren't like that mostly."

"I think that species died out. I do have one friend though that fits that…" I say, smirking.

"You're funny, just like your brother." She giggles.

"I like this one, Damon. How did you hypnotize her?" I ask, arching an eyebrow at my brother.

"Oh, I found him out of own free will. But thank you, I like you too." She smiles.

"So wait, what do you major?" I ask.

"Oh I major in chemistry, while Damon majors in engineering. Why, didn't you know that?" She asks, looking back and forth between my brother and I.

Damon winces. "Long story."

A long, cringe worthy silence fills our table.

"So, how'd you guys meet?" I ask, kneading my hand together and resting my chin on them.

And they tell me how Aella was going to wash beakers and smashed into Damon while walking down the hall. And as Damon picked up the fragments of glass, he, in his own words, 'thought he had seen an angel.' Aella explains that like today, she had forgot to wear her glasses and didn't see where she was going, since she left them in her lab. And they told me that on their first date that, according to Aella, she asked because, and I quote, 'wasn't man enough to ask.' She ended up spilling tea on his tie and he ended up knocking her into a fish tank. But they explained that the date ended well for both of them with a walk in a park at night, hand in hand. And the whole time I was thinking, _Now come the world is easy for them?_

**Geek: Gaaaaaah, I'm wincing at how short this was! I'm so very sorry. Writing is still rusty, so I know it sucks. But thanks for reading guys~! I actually have a little ad this time. So my friend and I started a collab account on here, called 'Guardians of the Geeks', which is a group account for us to collab fic! We haven't posted anything yet, but stuff is in the works! Including a Germania and Rome fluff story, Black Butler meets Hetalia, a drunk World Conference one shot, and many many other epic ideas, so I'll let you guys know when we actually get stuff up and running. Make sure to leave a favorite and a review, it really does help a lot~!**


	22. Chapter 22: 'Vacation'

**Geek: Okay, so, I'm sorry that the episodes aren't really going in order, but hey, if you had a problem with it, you wouldn't be reading this, am I right? Anyways, if I mention something Copyright, it's there's not mine. Only Eren and the half of the kind of plotline :P**

* * *

I sit next to Haruhi on a beach towel under an umbrella on a yellow, sandy beach that opens the way to a sparkling blue ocean. I slide my neon green sunglasses down onto my nose and look up at our money manager, who is currently only wearing his glasses and swim trunks.

"Why are we here again, Kyoya?" I ask, sounding completely bored.

"We needed a vacation." He says simply, clicking his pen after writing on his clipboard.

"So, you bring all of the most frequent girls with us on vacation, because that makes sense!?" I screech, gesturing over to girls who were fawning over the other hosts, obvlious to my rant.

He smiles wolfishly and shrugs.

"Mein gott, you're hopeless." I say, rolling my eyes and sliding my glasses back on my face.

"Pish, calm down." Haruhi laughs, pushing my arm playfully.

I almost fall into the sand but at the last second I stable myself. I smile for the first time since we got here which Haruhi's eyes light up at. She's wearing a blue surfer's shirt and brown boy shorts. I wear a similar dark green shirt with red designs and brown boy shorts. Much better than what the twins that suggested….

~Yesterday~

"HEY EREN AND HARUHI!" Yelled the twins, running in with an army of bikini wearing models.

My face turned bright red at some of the...selections. A red tick mark appeared on my head.

"What the heck?!" I screech.

"U-Uh…" Is the only thing Tamaki can say.

Honey seems to be happy with a bunny clad swimsuit and Mori seems to be checking out one with seashells to cover the, um,...upper section. Kyoya's eyes glint evilly.

"You girl should wear something with ruffles, it will make your boobs look bigger." Suggested Hikaru.

"Idiot!" I shout loudly, hitting him upside the head with my book.

"What?! No! We'll be seen!" Haruhi argues rationally.

"R-Right! The girls can't be seen in bikinis!" Tamaki stutters, his face quite red.

Obviously his head is somewhere else.

"Stop your perverted fantasies!" I scold him, whacking him with my book.

"Ow!" He cries, little over dramatic tears showing.

"Oh man up!" I yell, rolling my eyes.

"Hey Eren~" Kyoya says, pointing to a swimsuit that has the bust that could be used as a floatation device and the bottom is barely there. His eyes glint mischievously.

"You pervert!" I screech and start chasing him around, my novel as my weapon.

"Eren-chan is scary when she's angry!" Shouts Honey in the chaos.

~Back To The Present~

...anyways…

"Hey, why aren't we getting kicked off the beach?" I ask.

"Oh, my family owns part of it. Next girl to go sit with Tamaki!" He shouts and a girl with blond pigtails skips over to Tamaki.

I hear footsteps behind us and turn to see three girls behind us. Haruhi does the same.

"Um, Haruhi-kun, Eren-kun, aren't you going swimming?" Asks a girl with short brown hair and an orange swimsuit.

"Oh, I like looking at the sea more." Says Haruhi smiling.

"Yes, it's very beautiful and sparkling." I smile.

"Well, would it be okay if we joined to two?" A girl in a blue swimsuit asks politely.

"How come? Go ahead and swim." Haruhi says, sparkles forming around her.

"Yes, your swimsuits are cute, all of you! You should some them off!" I agree, sparkles falling around us.

The girls swoon and three pink cartoon hearts spin above their heads.

~Third Person POV~

"We were completely fooled huh?" Says Hikaru, picking up a beachball.

"Who'd have thought he'd bring guests with us?" Kaoru asks.

"We really didn't figure on that." Hikaru agrees.

"I invited you club members along for free, so be sure to perform your services." Kyoya reminds them as Honey runs along with two girls.

"But with guests here…" Kaoru starts.

"Haruhi and Eren won't be able to wear their swimsuits." Finishes Hikaru.

"Everything has been taken into account." Tamaki assures them.

"Did you think that I would let our dear little girls in their swimsuits be exposed to _your _eyes?" Tamaki asks.

His brain goes into a weird fantasy land. Suddenly he says lovestruck:

"...Or something along those lines! That would just be too much, huh?" His face a bright red.

A girl asks, "What could have come over Tamaki-kun?"

"Don't worry about it." Assures Kaoru.

"It's his usual condition." Finishes Hikaru.

~Eren's POV~

Haruhi and I walk along the beach, sandles now on our feet. Suddenly, a happy voice calls,

"Haru-chan! Eren-chan!"

I look over to see Honey in little green trunks and a pink floaty around his waist. Honey holds a tiny shovel and bucket Mori is looking over some rocks...for some reason.

"Let's go hellfish shunting!" He calls.

Both Haruhi and I sweat drop.

_I'm not sure he's aware of what he said… _I think.

"I think you mean 'shellfish hunting, and I've never heard of anyone going shellfish hunting...'" Corrects Haruhi.

We both look at the bucket that Honey has. I expected it to be low, but it was filled to the brim with shells, urchins, and such.

"...anywhere like this…" She trails off.

We look wide eyed at it, then I look down.

"What the-?" the whole beach seems to be covered in crabs, lobsters, mollusks, and other sea life.

"Amazing! Look at 'em all!" He grins as more and more of these buckets or maybe truckloads of sea stuff seemingly appears out of nowhere. I sit next to him, wide eyed.

"We're going to have a fancy side dish dinner tonight, huh?" Grins Haruhi.

I feel some drool come from the corner of my mouth. I sigh happily.

"Foooooood~!" I swoon.

_Wait, did I just swoon?!_

"Well you three look like you're enjoying yourselves, so I guess it's all right." Says Tamaki as Mori jumps down from the rocks.

"_Senpai! _We caught a bunch of food for tonight's dinner!" Waves Haruhi, grinning.

_Senpai? What the fudge?_

"You did, you did my little girl!" Cheers Tamaki.

"For the last time, Tamaki we are not your daughters!" I shout and chuck an empty bucket at his head.

"Eek!" He screeches and ducks, barely missing getting nailed in the head.

I sigh, "Idiot…"

* * *

**Geek: BAH BAM! Done! :D Hope you guys liked it~! I know I changed the script a bit, but I used the Japanese subbed version, so yeah. I know I also used some of Haruhi's dialogue for Eren, but screw it, I'm lazy XD ! The episode may be split into three or two parts, depending. Thanks for the support guys!**


	23. Chapter 23: Let The Game Begin!

**Geek: SURPRISE! NEW CHAPTER! XD I'll probably write more during the holidays because school isn't sucking my soul ;-; . ANYWAYS, Eren will probably once again sharing some of Haruhi's script. Very unimaginative, I know. It'll also be based off the Japanese one, since I couldn't find English version on Youtube. I also changed the script a little. Without further ado, THE CHAPTAH!**

* * *

"A big haul!" Echoed the beach.

"Haruhi, you may want to tone it the hell down…" I mumble.

Obviously she didn't hear me.

"Tonight's supper's gonna be a real treat!" Calls Haruhi, standing up and calling to him and waving.

Tamaki holds out a large crab for Haruhi and I to see.

"What do ya think, Eren and Haruhi? Do you find this large crab to be…" He pauses for dramatic effect.

"Crab-tivating?" He says, his eyes shining.

I facepalm. "Oh my God…" I groan.

I see Kyoya turn around and start jotting furiously on his clipboard.

"Yes." Haruhi says, smiling.

"How cute~!" He coos, blushing a little.

"Not cute!" I grumble, crossing my arms.

Suddenly a shiny yellow and black centipede crawls around on the crab, minding its own business. The whole group of girls pale.

"Cen...ti...pede!" They screech and run from the scene as if it was a gigantic ten foot long snake.

Tamaki seems to be crying.

"Oh for the love of.." I start. I walk over and pick up the centipede, making sure not to crush it.

I hand it off to Haruhi and she and I walk over to where the land meets the sand and throw it. I sigh and shake my head. She just laughs. All of a sudden, I hear the twins walk over and rest their arms on Haruhi and my shoulders. I flinch. Both are raising an eyebrow and sneering.

"Hey, Eren and Haruhi…" They say together.

"As much it would pain me to think you two are bug-loving kindhearted girls…" Starts Hikaru.

"Shhhh! Keep your voice down!" I panic.

"Couldn't you at least have set that thing free a little more gently?" Koaru asks.

"It's okay, it'll take more than that to kill it." Haruhi elaborates.

I nod in agreement.

"Haruhi-kun and Eren-kun are so manly~." Swoons one of the girls.

"And yet they're so nice, huh?" Asks another girl.

"Fantastic!" Another girl cheers.

The twins, Haruhi, and I look over our shoulders to see the girls, cheering happily, little cartoon different shaded pink heart bursting out of their group. Haruhi and I take in the girls and their praise and I notice out of the corner of my eye, the twins slink away.

**~Third Person POV~**

"Well okay, fine." Hikaru says, glaring at Tamaki.

"Usually though, girls react quite differently." Kaoru says, making a point.

The boys stare at the mob of females in bikinis swarming the fake male hosts.

"Isn't there anything they're afraid of?!" Asks Tamaki, exasperated.

A lightbulb in a speech bubble appears over the twin's heads. An idea, and more than likely, a mischievous one.

"Boss! Boss!" The twins call, making Tamaki pry his violet eyes from the group.

"We just thought up a fun game. Want to play?" They ask, smirking mischievously with their hands on their hips.

"We call it…" The twins announce as they lean closer. "...the 'Who can find Eren and Haruhi's weakness?' game!"

He looks at them, disgusted. "That sounds awful!" He scoffs.

"Yeah you're probably right." A twin says as the pair walks away.

"Eren and _Haruhi _would probably only share their weaknesses to someone they're close to and all." Another twin sighs.

"What are the rules?!" He asks, the 'Haruhi' part getting his attention.

_Baited and trapped._

The twins turn.

"That's more like it!" They shout together. "The deadline is tomorrow at sunset. Whoever finds out a weakness first, either Eren's or Haruhi's, wins."

"I will give whoever wins a prize." Kyoya announces, his glasses flashing deviously.

He whips out six pictures. One of Haruhi with long hair flowing in the wind. Another with Eren's hair long, part of it pinned up in a tiny bun with feathery hairs peacocking out. The next photo proclaims Haruhi, her hair long, playing volleyball. The fourth shows a younger Haruhi, her hair in a ponytail held by a pink bow. The next one shows Eren smiling softly while reading a book under a tree, in a _skirt _and a blouse, her hair tied in a messy bun. And lastly, an action shot of Eren in a mixed martial arts class kicking, her braided hair flying out behind her. The boys eyes widened as they realized what they could win.

"We're in on this too!" Proclaims Honey, as Kyoya keeps the photos out of Tamaki's reach and sight.

"So then everyone is playing." Annonces Kyoya.

"But Kyo-chan, how'd ya get ahold of those pictures?" Asks Honey with children's curiosity.

He smiles a little. "I have my resources. Why don't we just leave it at that?"

_And so...LET THE GAME BEGIN!_

* * *

**Geek: Holy shizz that was a short chapter. Anyways, the next chapter will be interesting, da? Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol~...**


End file.
